Not All Legends Are Forgotten
by Lilchickan
Summary: Set during The Order Of The Phoenix: A new exchange student arrives at Hogwarts from Ilvermorny. Later Chapters - Pairing warning Bellatrix/Female OC.
1. Fresh Start

"I heard in Dumbledore's office today that a new exchange student will be joining our school soon" Neville thoughtfully said, while reaching for a drumstick across the table.

"Really? Did Dumbledore himself tell you that" Ron smirked.

Neville shook his head while taking a big bite out of the chicken leg, he wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "Nah, a portrait told me, apparently she's exchanging from a school in North America, I can't remember the schools name exactly Ivory... Ivoremore?" Shrugging he went back to enjoying the drumstick.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "honestly, I swear I'm the only one who actually listens in class, or better yet retains information. It's pounced Ilvermorny"

Neville swallowed and nodded his head.

"What year is she joining" Ron asked while piling his plate up with mashed potatoes and gravy.

Hermione watched Ron with disgust.

"Our year! The portrait of old headmaster Nigellus told me, he said she was one of the top students at the school and when she joined there, all of the houses choose her to join them. That's only happened three times at the school." Neville said grinning

Ron chuckled "Wow Mione, for the first time I actually think you have some competition"

Hermione went ridged in her seat. Feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"Let's hope she's a looker" Ron joked. SMACK! Hermione proceeded to smack Ron up the side of the head.

Everyone laughed and Neville almost choked on his chicken and spluttered everywhere. Which in turn caused everyone to laugh again.

Harry remained quiet through the conversation exchange, his mind was elsewhere. Already the second day of the new year and he wished no more than to crawl up into a dark hiding place to escape the constant snickering and stares that surrounded him.

To make the situation worse if possible the toad of a woman who was at his trial earlier this year was taking over the new Defense of the Dark Arts class. Harry had never loathed someone so much, apart from Lord Voldemort of course. After Harry had appeared in front of the whole school clutching cold lifeless body of Cedric Diggory, crying and shouting of Lord Voldemort's return. The daily prophet had a field day naming him as mentally unstable and attention seeking.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione whispered to Harry.  
'Yep, Fine" Harry snapped back, torn from his thoughts and not noticing the hurt look on Hermione's face.  
Harry turned his attention back to his friends and feast trying to ignore the eyes that fell on him from all around the great hall.

Siting in the headmasters office, Amber waited nervously on an arm chair that faced the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore was sitting on the beautifully sculptured chair in front of her.

Dumbledore had a kind and gentle face, his half-moon glasses sat halfway down his nose. He wore a warm smile on as he greeted her.

"Amber Greylock, it's a pleasure to finally meet you again, though I have not seen you since you were a baby." Dumbledore held out his hand and shook Amber's hand firmly.

"Thank you Headmaster, Sir. It's an honor to be here."

"Alas I wish you were to join our school under better circumstances, however I'm most pleased you chose Hogwarts to continue your studies, after all your father studied here too."  
There was a silence, Amber didn't know what to say from the mention of her father.

"Your father was a great man and a loyal friend I'm deeply saddened by his passing." Dumbledore sighed. "I want you to know that my door is always opened for you. Your father asked me to become your guardian, it was his last wish in his dying days." He said warmly, looking at her through his glasses.

 _I have no other family relations I am truly alone in this world._

The realization of this fact hit her suddenly and Amber held back tears and looked at her shoes.

 _Keep breathing, don't cry, don't cry or you won't be able to stop._

Talking about her father's death as it was still so raw and the thought of him gone felt like it was ripping her heart apart the deep sadness was lingering there.

Amber nodded.

"Would you like some muggle candy I am rather fond of?" Dumbledore handed Amber a lolly.

Amber glanced up and took a lolly from Dumbledore and popped it into her mouth. Instantly her face screwed up, she choked and swallowed it whole so she didn't have to endure the sour flavor.

Dumbledore chuckled, smiling from behind his desk at the young woman in front of him.

Amber had brilliant steel blue eyes, she stood at average height. Long blonde hair flowed straightened behind her, hanging from a pony tail. Her face was stunning, open and friendly. If Dumbledore wasn't certain of her birth parents and family history, he would have guessed that she was a Veela.

"Please go and get a good nights rest, Dobby will show you to your room, tomorrow you will be sorted in into a house and then be joining the fifth year students." Dumbledore smiled.

"Miss Greylock, please follow Dobby." Dobby appeared and grabbed Amber by the hand leading her, he was bouncing happily along.

Dumbledore watched Dobby lead Amber out of his office. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, deep in thought. Dumbledore hoped the young girl would be able to find her path in this world without longing for revenge of her father.

"This is it Miss Greylock, Your room" Dobby said excitedly as he opened the door to lead her inside. He grinned widely. "Would Miss Greylock like something more comfy, you let us know".

The room was neat and comfortable, a fire crackled in the corner and a big window on the wall with the view of what looked to be the lake. Amber liked the room, it felt warm and safe. Her trunk was already at the foot of her bed.

"Thank you Dobby, you can call me Amber" She smiled at the elf. "Dobby" Amber hesitated. "Would you be able to stay with me for a while please I don't feel like being alone right now if that's okay?"

"Of course Misses Amber" Dobby beamed.

Amber laughed and clapped while Dobby showed his dancing to her, she was very pleased he wanted to stay. After a while of playing exploding snap, Amber started to feel her eyes getting heavy and she slowly dragged herself to bed. Dobby pulled up the covers up when she fell asleep, he smiled and whispered good night.

Before he apparated Dobby preformed an elf spell it was light gold dust that fell over the sleeping girl, he wanted her to have a dreamless and peaceful sleep. He smiled again to himself for thinking he now had another friend just like his friend Harry Potter.

Amber woke in the morning with the sound of Dobby's voice "Misses Amber you must wake now." Dobby was so close to her, his long nose was almost touching hers.  
"Err thanks Dobby" Amber replied craning her neck back away from Dobby. He had a wide grin and seemed to be so excited he was almost bouncing on his feet.

"Dobby has your robes ready for today, Mr Dumbledore said you must wear these plain black robes before you is picked into your house from the sorting hat" Dobby jumped off the bed.

Amber stretched and got out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom to start getting ready. Amber called out to Dobby from the bathroom.

"Dobby what's the sorting hat and where do I go to use it" Amber asked.

"Misses Amber gets to wear the hat in the great hall, the hat chooses what house you would be most fitted too. The hat is very smart" Dobby called back.

"Oh, okay so when do I go to the great hall Dobby?"  
"Miss Amber comes with Dobby when she is ready, Amber will be sorted in front of whole school before breakfast feast" Dobby chirped.

"WHAT!" Amber screeched, she flung back the bathroom door and stormed out. "IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL." Amber gasped. She sat down on the end of the bed in shock, her face in her hands. Dobby looked worried. "Misses Amber, its o-okay" He stuttered, wondering how to make his new friend feel better.

"Its okay, all new students and ex-change students go through sorting on their own too, you will be okay" He handed her robes and took a bow, his long nose almost touching the floor. "Dobby will wait for you outside to escort you to the great hall" Dobby left the room.

 _The whole school is going to see me get sorted, so much for me not wanting to draw attention on the first day! Amber shook her head._

Ten minutes later, Amber anxiously exited her room. Dobby gestured her to follow. The walk through the castle was a blur as they walked closer and closer towards the great hall she could hear the low hum of chatter and laughter from the students inside.

 _Oh good not everyone is here yet, maybe if I sit at the back no one will notice me.  
_ Amber slunk away to the nearest table at the back.

"Misses Amber sits near the front for sorting" Dobby said happily. Grudgingly she stood up walking with Dobby towards the front. Coming towards them was a teacher she had not met yet. The Professor looked smart and sharp. "Thank you Dobby that will be all"

Dobby bowed and smiled warmly towards Amber. "Good luck Misses Amber" he said as he turned and apparated with a pop.

"Good morning Miss Greylock, I am Professor McGonagall. She looked warmly at the girl in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Miss Greylock it is tradition that all new students, first years and transfers to get sorted in-front of the school" She smiled warmly. "Once you get chosen your robes will change color and your crest will be of the house you were chosen into. After that you may then join your houses table for breakfast." Professor McGonagall showed Amber her seat near the front of the hall. Amber sat down and watched the students as they entered the hall.

 _I hope I make some new friends soon, it's so hard when everyone's already known each other for five years._ Amber thought to herself sadly.


	2. Here We Go Again

The great hall was almost at full capacity and Amber's palms were getting sweatier by the second. All the teachers were seated at the long table at the top of the hall. As the last few students entered, Dumbledore rose from his seat in the middle of the table and proceeded to walked towards the beautifully sculpture owl podium. "Good morning students, I have a special announcement to make today. We have a new student joining us from the North American School Ilvermorny. I wish that you all welcome her to Hogwarts."

The great hall erupted into clapping. Amber blushed and wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead with the back of her sleeve.

 _Come on you got this, deep breaths._

"Before we begin our breakfast, Would Miss Greylock please come to the front to be sorted into one of the houses" Dumbledore smiled and gestured she come forth and sit down on the chair that was conveniently placed at the front of hall where everyone could see.

Amber stood up, instantly feeling every pair of eyes on her. She walked towards the chair carefully placing each step hoping not to stumble in front of the whole school. Amber sat down and the sorting hat was placed by Professor McGonagall promptly on her head and it blocked the school from her view.

There was a long silence in the darkness under the hat, slowly a voice whispered close to her ear. "Your soul speaks to me" The voice eerily breathed. "You have profound strength that lies within. A thirst for knowledge to prove yourself. You have a bright mind and you solve all problems that cross your path logically… and yet bravely." The sorting hat breathes out the last word. "But where to place you?"

"What house will help bring you to greatness" The voice raises slightly. Another silence lingers and Amber involuntary shudders.

"Better be…GRYFFINDOR!. SLYTHERIN!. RAVENCLAW! AND HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat's voice booms over the great hall.

The great hall went instantly silent. No one clapped or cheered, just deafening silence.

Amber lifted the sorting above her eyes to glance around the dining hall. Every single person was still staring at her, a few students had their mouths hanging open slightly and they mostly looked shocked and unsure of what to next. One student caught her eye on the Gryffindor table. The girl was siting very still and her eyes were glaring at her with such intensity, Amber gulped.

 _Great, here we go again. Why can't schools just make up their mind and choose me to join ONE house._

Dumbledore spoke again, his voice clear and loud across the hall. "It has been decided, Miss Greylock is the first student in Hogwarts history to receive a place in all four houses and therefore she must will represent all four and cannot personally choose a selected house to join."

 _What!? All four houses! At least Ilvermorny let me select one._ Amber thought as she looked down at her robes that were no longer a neutral white color. Around the seams of her dress robes, they had changed to the colors of all four houses; red, blue, yellow and green in a checkered design. The crest on her chest had changed to a badger, lion, hawk and snake all intertwining in harmony.

Dumbledore continued to speak "Points awarded to Miss Greylock become neutral and will be entered into the house with the least points at the time" Dumbledore smiled.

 _Great now where do I sit_ …

"Hunkle, punkle bibbity bob, enjoy your breakfast" Dumbledore rhymed happily. He looked down at Amber still seated in the chair and walked over. He gently picked up the sorting hat off her head. "Feel free to sit down anywhere" he gestured towards the students.

Amber stood up nervously, _I'm definitely not sitting next to the glaring girl_. Amber thought as she walked to the far end of the hall to sit down at the Slytherin table.

"Mione" Ron whispered. "Will you quit glaring at the new chick, she could have come here and sat with us but you scared her away. Now she's sitting next to Malfoy" he grumbled and poked her in the side.  
"What Ronald? I was not staring" She said sternly and looked down instantly at the table and helped herself to the poached eggs ignoring the boys. Ron and Harry shared a look and shook their heads. Harry turned his head around to see the new girl chatting with Malfoy.

"All four houses, phew! Already her first day a school and she's become a new legend" Ron laughed. Harry gave him a serious look as if to say don't wind her up.  
Ron ignored Harry "I wonder if she will answer all the questions in classes like you, Mione" grinning at Hermione's put off look as he piled bacon onto his plate.

At the Slytherin table Amber was munching on her eggs on toast and listening to Draco tell her about his blood line. "As you can tell from what I have said, I come from a very rich and prestigious background of witches and wizards and our blood line is one of the purest and longest in Britain." He said proudly. Amber nodded and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

 _Wow are all pure bloods in Britain as big headed as this?_

Draco continued the rest of breakfast tell her of his family history. Amber didn't mind, at least she didn't have to talk about herself and why she exchanged to Hogwarts.

"What class do you have now?" Draco said, pulling her from her thoughts. She handed him her timetable. He noticed at the top of the page it said fifth year studies, he grinned. "Potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor, great you can come with me." He said, it sounded almost like an order. Draco stood and Amber followed him out of the great hall.

Professor Snape entered slickly into the room, he turn on the spot facing the students his cape swished behind him. The students were silent watching him, some appeared to be holding their breath as if scared to breathe too loudly. "Lethifolds" Professor Snape said. "Someone describe these creatures to me."  
Hermione shot up her hand before Professor Snape finished his sentence. He pointed to her with a bored look on his face.

"Sir, Lethifold their appearance resembles that of a black cloak roughly half an inch thick. It glides along the ground and other surfaces in an unknown form of locomotion, in search of its prey, humans. It attacks its prey at night, when the target is asleep, and suffocates and digests it in its bed." Hermione finished proudly.

Amber raised her hand and Professor Snape arched an eyebrow at her and nodded for her to speak.  
"Lethifolds skin becomes thicker after digesting a victim, therefore become easier to detect" Amber finished her sentence, she could feel the girls eyes piercing into the back of her head.

Snape's mouth twitched as the new girl spoke. "Correct Miss Greylock. Miss Granger perhaps you're slipping in your reading as you forgot this very crucial point of information." He turned instantly and began writing on the blackboard in front of the class.

Draco grinned at her and whispered "Nice one, good to see you put that mudblood in her place." he said, not bothering to lower his voice so Hermione could hear. Amber turned instantly to towards Draco, her eyes were cold "Do not ever say that word in my presence again." She said thickly and Draco visibly shocked moved back slightly.

Harry glanced at Hermione, her expression was unreadable. Ron however was staring at Amber with his eyes glazed over smiling.

"I like her already" Ron whispered and Harry snorted.

Draco kept his distance for the rest of the day and Amber's day at Hogwarts became very confusing, the great castle seemed to be unforgiving to new students and the portraits were no help at all. Most of the paintings just laughed at her or sent her in the complete opposite direction of where she needed to go. The castle had many staircases that would randomly change position, even if you were on one at the time it decided to move. Of course this happened more than once that day between class periods which Amber had to go the long way around and barely making it to class on time. To make matters worse she had found herself being followed by a rather rude poltergeist that enjoyed terrorizing students though it seemed. He cheekily had pulled the carpet beneath her feet making her topple over and land on one of the boys before her last class of the afternoon.

"ahhh… Oh I'm sorry" Amber said, embarrassed and red in the face as she jumped off the boy and picked up the books she had dropped.  
The boy laughed "That's okay, Pevees often enjoys pestering new students". He picked up a couple of books off the floor near him and stood up to face her. He had unruly dark hair, he was average height and lean. The glasses that he wore were siting lopsided on his face from the fall, he straightened them up on his nose. Amber noticed the lightening scar on his forehead.

 _The famous Harry Potter._

Harry ginned when he noticed who had fallen on him.

"Hi I'm Harry, Harry Potter" He reached out his hand to Amber.

"The boy who lived, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Amber Greylock" Amber smiled shaking Harrys hand.

"The girl who represents all four houses" He teased. Amber laughed "Thanks for the reminder."

Ron jumped in front of Harry, "Hi I'm Ron Weasely" He said excitedly, almost shouting as he grabbed Amber's hand to shake it. "Welcome to Hogwarts, if you need a guide feel free to ask me" He said goofily.

Harry rolled his eyes "excuse my friend, he doesn't know how to behave around pretty girls."

Amber blushed, feeling more awkward by each passing second. Amber looked up and saw the brunette glaring at her again.

 _God what is her problem?_

Amber sucked in a deep breath and walked up to the brunette who was leaning on the wall.

"Hey, I'm Amber" she said confidently reaching out her hand.  
"Hermione Granger." Hermione shook Amber's hand firmly.

Ron ran over towards them "Great now that we know each other, would you like to sit with us?" He spoke quickly with a beaming expression on his face.

Hermione clenched her jaw. Amber noticed this and turned to Ron "sure" she said. Ron grinned.

They entered their Defence of the Dark Arts class, Professor Umbridge stood at the front wearing a sickly pink robe fitted tightly to her body showing off the women's unflattering figure. She was pouting as the students entered her room, with a flick of her wand books were placed in front of each student. "Let's hope you have all learned your lesson from Potters outburst yesterday. I will not tolerate students speaking rudely and lying to me." She said and then cruelly grinned. "Unless you would like to join us in detention." She said sweetly.

Amber whispered to Harry "what did you say to her?" Harry shook his head and looked down at his book. The class continued with students quietly reading the books in front of them. This had to be one of the most boring classes she had attended by far. Not even Professor Binn's History of Magic was as dull as this. The class ended and the students started to pack up and leave.

"Miss Greylock, stay behind." Umbridge ordered. Amber gulped and Harry gave her a concerned look .Ron looked worried and Hermione had already left the classroom.


	3. Prestigious Pureblood

**Authors Note** : Thanks to all my followers of this story so far. This is my first Fanfiction thanks for joining the journey with me.  
I have read many Fanfictions over the years and have a extensive collection of favorite stories on my profile, they truly give me motivation and have inspired me to try write my own :)

Cleo: Thank you for your review of both previous chapters. I thought it was about time Hermione had some competition at school and how that would play out. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. ~lilchickan

* * *

"As a representative of the ministry of magic and a dear friend of Cornelius Fudge" Umbridge spoke with authority while she paced slowly behind Amber. She could feel her getting closer invading her personal space. "I am in need of some trust worthy and blood pure students to assist me on my mission to cleanse this school of the filth, blood traitors and undesirables." Umbridge placed her hands either side of Amber's shoulders firmly.

 _Oh my gods she's touching me._ Amber thought to herself in an alarmed manure trying hard to not let uncomfortable feelings show.

Umbridge's hands gripped her shoulders more tightly and she lent down to whisper in her ear "of course" she noisily licked her lips "there is benefits of working so closely to me" her voice was husky and her lips brushed against Amber's ear.

Amber continued to stare straight forward clenching her jaw tightly trying to control her heart that was thumping wildly in her chest. Umbridge lingered a little longer then finally let go.

"That is all, think about what I said, if I were you I wouldn't let this golden opportunity pass me by" she said with a wink.

Amber exited the classroom wanting nothing more than to be out of the awful woman's presence. She was surprised and incredibly thankful to see that Harry was waiting for her outside. He gave her a warm smile as she walked towards him. "By the look of your expression… I take it didn't go well?" He asked. Amber sighed. "I understand now why you got a detention from her." Harry nodded with a serious look.

*pop* Dobby Appeared.

"Hi Dobby" Amber and Harry greeted the elf at the same time.  
Dobby's face was lit up and his eyes appeared to be watering with happiness.

"Mr Harry, Miss Amber" He cried and ran up to them."Miss Amber, Mr Dumbledore asked me to come tell you that you will be sleeping in the same room as you arrived. That will be your own room." He sung.

"Wow, I guess there are some privileges to being in four houses then" Harry said looking impressed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast" He smiled. Amber nodded instantly. Harry said goodbye to Dobby as he walked away.

"Dobby would you like to walk back with me to my room?" Amber asked the elf.  
He jumped up and down as he nodded. They walked back together as Amber shared her day with Dobby.

Entering her room Amber noticed that the decor had changed. All four corners of the square room had new unique designs. There was a beautifully sculpted bronze raven siting on the mantel piece of the fire and a blue laid on the floor below. On the left side was a black couch with two green pillows on both ends and embodied with silver snake design. On the right of the fireplace, earthly colors welcomed her. Yellow, brown and green flourished the wall, there was a large pot plant resting on the floor. The plants leaves had spread on to the wall behind, reaching its leaves into the direction of the afternoon sun shining through the window near her bed. The Gryffindor's strong warm colors decorated her bed. The pillows were black with detailed embroider lion heads on them and the covers were deep red.

Dobby had remained quiet while Amber explored every inch of the room. "Does Miss Amber like her room?" He said unsure.

"It's wonderful! Dobby, this has truly made my day." Amber grinned at Dobby.

Dobby beamed back and for the second time that day he sniffed back tears of happiness.

* * *

After the eventful day yesterday Amber's second and third day went more smoothly at least she hadn't had DADA class again and was sure to stay well clear of Professor Umbridge if she saw her in the castle. The tension between herself and Hermione was building and it wasn't till the class after lunch that the tension hit breaking point.

They were paired together in Herbology working through re-potting a fanged geranium. It was proving to be a tedious task where Amber had to hold the plant with a firm grip so the geranium was unable to bite her while Hermione changed the soil into a larger pot.

"Will you please hold it still" Hermione said getting annoyed at the dirt that kept spraying onto her face.

"It's not as easy as that, it keeps squirming and it's hard to keep hold of it" Amber replied, feeling her face becoming warmer.

Hermione huffed and placed the new soil in the pot. "Now place its roots three centimeters apart and be careful not to brush the roots against the pot" Hermione stated as if her was reading from a text book.

Amber arched her eyebrow "alright then, why don't you show me how it's done?"

Hermione gave Amber a sour look and grabbed the Geranium from her. Instantly the plant squirmed from Hermione's grip and jumped from her grasp its head turned quickly towards her and its jaws clamped down firmly on her wrist.

"Yeeeoooow!" Hermione screeched and smacked the Geranium away with her other hand as she panicked. The Geranium showed her his fangs crouching in a aggressive stance. Amber tried to grab the plant before it could bite Hermione again, however the plant was already ready for another assault and it jumped through Amber's outstretched hands and sunk its teeth into her neck. Tears burst throw her eyes from the pain as she tried to rip the plant off her. Hermione suddenly yanked the plant from Amber's neck and threw it back on the table, they were both puffing and holding their wounds. "Merlin's beard what on earth is happening here girls!" Professor Sprout walked over staring at the flustered girls. She grabbed the geranium as if it was a common herb and placed it in the pot. "What a mess! And just look at those bites! off to Madam Pomfrey, the both of you. Unfortunately you will have a very long recovery this evening as the poison will be in your systems now. I'm very disappointed" Professor Sprout said with a seriously look on her face with her hands on her hips.

Amber and Hermione bowed their head feeling terribly embarrassed as the students around them laughed and whispered. Harry and Ron looked like they were struggling to hold a straight face.

Hermione and Amber walked in silence to the ward. After Madam Pomfrey treated their wounds and placed a bandage over them she said they would need to stay in the ward that night to recover.

Later that evening Amber was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. "I can't believe you let it bite me" came a voice. Amber sat up "I believe that was your fault, I did tell you it was hard to hold" Amber chuckled. Hermione pulled back her bed curtain and stared at her with a shocked expression, her eyes looked over Amber's neck wound and her expression softened. "I guess that makes us even then she said pointing to Amber's wound.

Amber nodded slowly as Hermione sat down at the end of her bed crossing her legs. "I guess I owe you an apology" Hermione said as she fidgeted with the bandage on her wrist. "When you first came to school I admit I was a little bit apprehensive, I guess I didn't realized how competitive I actually am when it comes to school studies. You even stood up for me when Draco insulted me and I just want to say thank you and I'm sorry for acting like a brat" she said smiling.

" Plus it would be nice to have a girl friend to hang out with, Ron and Harry are amazing but the boys have their moments" she shrugged.

Amber grinned "how do you put up with Ron though, he's a handful" Amber laughed.

Hermione laughed too "Trust me it's challenging sometimes, but I heard lavender has a thing for him so maybe he can go off with her and stop acting like a horny rabbit around you."

Amber could feel her face going red "and around you too." she replied quickly.

Hermione stuck her tongue out and shook her head and they both laughed. The continued talking about students and gossip of the school until Madame Pomfrey came down to tell them off and get some sleep.

* * *

"Morning Amber" Hermione smiled at her "Madame Pomfrey said we could go back to our dorms now. Want to meet me and the boys down for breakfast in twenty minutes after we get changed?" Amber agreed and headed to her room to get changed.

Twenty minutes later she walked down to the great hall.

 _It's the weekend finally which means no school work and a whole free two days to relax and hopefully spend more time exploring the castle_ she thought happily.

"Miss Greylock such pleasure to see you again" Amber froze instantly recognizing the voice

"I would like you to come join me for another chat in my office after breakfast. I trust you look forward to it as much as I do" Umbridge said as she walked past brushing her hand on Amber's shoulder and she did so. Amber shuddered and continued into the great hall and spotted her new friends.

Amber sat down, Hermione and Harry either side with Ron across the table. Amber said in a low whisper "Guys I know we are early days in our friendship "Amber hesitated "but I have something important to tell you" the trio stopped eating and turned to face her they all looked concerned. "What's up Amber, whatever it is you can tell us and we will try help" Harry said as he patted Amber on the back. She smiled at his words and gesture she felt slightly better about the situation. Amber told them about Umbridge's offer and odd advances towards her and how uncomfortable it had made her feel. When she had finished the trio was silent taking the information in.

"Despite the fact Umbridge is barking mad and has weird lesbian advances I think you should accept her offer, this could work for us." Ron said spreading butter thickly on his toast.

"What Ron!, no! Imagine being close to that woman, my detention was torture imagine what Amber could endure." Harry said shaking his head.

"I get what Ron is saying, Amber could be a double agent. She could get new information ahead of time, but there is of course a risk of her safety. We don't know what sick things Umbridge has planned for her" Hermione sighed.

Amber remained silent throughout the exchange she was breathing deeply and knew the risk involved but also saw the possibilities. Amber turned to Harry and said " Harry I would like to do this for you, at least I could track her movements and have knowledge of her plans if I got close to her." Harry shook his head again he went to speak but Hermione cut him off "if Umbridge asks why you still hang out with us filth" Hermione looked disgusted say you like to keep your enemies close."

"I really don't like this idea" Harry said looking at Amber. His face was full of concern and he was subconsciously grabbing his healing wound on the back of his hand. Amber reached forward and gentle touched his hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "I'll meet you guys in the courtyard after my meeting with Umbridge" Ron and Hermione nodded and Harry sighed and nodded his face he was looking terribly pale.

Arriving at Umbridge's office she knocked on the door "Come in dear" Umbridge said sweetly from inside. Amber entered she gasped looking around the room. It seemed Umbridge had an obsession with cats. The walls were covered in cat portraits that were softly mewing. The floor was covered in pink carpet and the walls where painted in a darker shade of pink. The curtains were thick covered in a pattern of baby pink flowers. Then there was Umbridge siting at her mahogany desk wearing her favorite pink robe.

She was staring directly at Amber with a smirk on her face. "Glad to see you like my room" she said. Amber didn't respond as she walked further into the office to sit down on the chair in front of Umbridge's desk.

There was a dull silence as Umbridge looked at Amber up and down. Feeling slightly violated Amber spoke first "I have thought about what you and I've decided to join your task force" Amber keeping her face neutral.

Umbridge grinned immediately and clapped her hands together "Excellent." She said reaching into her desk draw removing a small badge. She rose from her chair and walked over to Amber and reached forward to grab the front of her robes to place the badge on her collar.

"This is my little gift to you, this badge symbolizes your authority to other students and shows your allegiance to m.e" her hands moved up to either side to cup Amber's face and turned her head so that she could look directly into Amber's eyes and she lent down towards her. Umbridge whispered "It would be unwise to betray me as there will be tremendous consequences to your actions. After all I doubt you would want to ruin our new...". She hesitated and inhaled deeply. "Friendship" she breathed. She lent down hovering above Amber's lips with her own.  
Amber held her breath and Umbridge moved up instead to kiss top of Amber's forehead.

Amber's jaw was clenched so hard her teeth were beginning ache, she swallowed the bile that had come up from the pit of her stomach and it stung her throat as it went back down.

She released Amber's Face and spoke again.

"Now your first task is to find another candidate to join our little team, the requirements are that they must be pure blood, female and oh! Of course attractive" she smiled with her ugly face again and licked her lips. "In the mean time I want you to continue your little friendship with the filth and blood traitors and report to back to me if they plan anything that needs requires my attention. That is all for today I shall see you next week'."

Amber shot up from her chair and walked towards the door about to pull it open when Umbridge spoke again. "Oh and by the way sweetie, as much as a enjoy your silence during our lovely meetings, I do prefer my pets to be vocal as I love hearing their voice" she smiles cruelly showing her teeth.

Amber continued out of the classroom closing the door firmly behind her.

 _What have I gotten myself into!_ She shook herself off trying to remove the unwanted negative energy.

Amber shortly met up with trio in the courtyard they were sitting together on one of the tables closely together whispering to each other. They turned around as Amber approached. "How was it, are you okay?" Harry asked standing up looking worried. Amber sat down close next to Hermione.

"It was interesting to say the least" Amber sighed. "Umbridge was happy I agreed and she wants me to find another female pure blood to join us and her requirement is that she needs to be attractive." Ron's eyes widened, Hermione arched an eyebrow and Harry looked repulsed.

"Oh and she kissed my forehead after she threatened me if I ever betrayed her" Amber mentioned.

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I'm really worried for you, we don't know what this woman is truly capable of and what we have seen so far really hasn't been positive" Harry said grimly.

"Especially when she has an attraction to you" Ron added his eyes still bugging out of his head. "If only Umbridge was a looker and I could be enjoying this situation better in my head "he said shrugging.

Whack! Hermione smacked Ron upside the head "Ronald of course you would say something like that!"

 _I would have to agree. It truly would be easier if she was more attractive._ Amber thought not wanting to admit that to her friends.

"Hey guys" a voice came behind them.

Ginny was walking up to them with Luna close by her side. "Hi I'm Ginny Wesley, Ron's better looking sibling and this is Luna Lovegood my friend" Ginny said smirked towards Ron, he rolled his eyes at her. "It's nice to meet you both, I'm Amber Greylock" she said smiling back to the pair.

"Are you boys going to join Quidditch this year? Sign on is tomorrow. I'm going to join this year for a chaser position."

Ron and Harry's face light up as they discussed how they were signing on this year. Ron was the most excited when he chatted about how he wanted to try out for the keeper position. It was a nice distraction from what they have previously been talking about. Hermione appeared to look quite bored throughout the conversation.

"What about you Amber, do you like Quidditch." Ginny asked.

"I love Quidditch" Amber replied and Ron beamed. "I would like to sign on but how am I to play if I represent all four houses" she said sadly.

"That's true, maybe you'll join the team with the least amount of players to make it fair" Hermione spoke for the first time since the Quidditch conversation had started.

"Hopefully you're on our team" Ron grinned.

"Luna and I were going down to practice do you lot want to come?" Ginny suggested. The boys agreed to go down to the Quidditch pitch and Hermione decided to go to the library to read instead. "Do you mind if I join you in the library Hermione?" Hermione looked shocked and nodded slowly. Ron looked a bit disappointed as Hermione and Amber left to go to the library. "Have fun guys" Amber called out as she left.

The library was quiet and appeared to have no one in the area, the space was so big that books covered every inch of wall up towards the ceiling. There were so many rows of shelves that they became a blur toward the back.

"This is a really impressive library" Amber said shocked.

Hermione nodded "yes it's great and very expansive if you keep going up through the levels you will eventually gain access to the top tower, where the astronomy studies are held" heroine replied as she was excited to share this knowledge with Amber.

"Where's the librarian" Amber asked

"Oh she doesn't work on weekends and Professor McGonagall gave me a special pass to come here whenever I want to" Hermione smiled proudly as she walked to a corner of the room to sit on a comfy couch.

"This is my favorite spot, you can sit next to me if you want. I'm currently researching information that could help the boys and I in the future" Hermione didn't elaborate any more than that and Amber thought it would be rude to ask and sat down next to her. The couch wasn't very big and her shoulder brushed against Hermione's once she sat down. Amber got a warm tingly feeling run through her body and she hoped Hermione didn't notice. "how's your wrist" Amber asked. Pointing to Hermione's bandage.  
Hermione looked up from her book "I think it's bit better it's stopped aching, how is yours?"

"Same." Amber said as she reached up to her own bandage on her neck. "Would you be able to take it off for me please?"

Hermione turned to face her and she sat cross legged on the couch. She lent towards Amber and gentle placed a hand on her shoulder and another on the bandage. "Turn towards me" Hermione asked kindly and Amber turned to face her changing her position to sit like Hermione. Once facing her, Hermione lent closer and slowly pulled up the corner of the bandage. Amber grimaced "sorry" Hermione muttered as she tried to again remove the bandage, finally she was able to remove the whole thing "Oh wow, that geranium really got you good. You have a lovely jaw shape teeth mark left on your neck, I don't think it will scar though. Would you be able to remove mine too please" she said moving her forearm towards Amber.

Amber nervously placed Hermione's arm across her lap and held her breath while she tried to remove the bandage as gently as she could. Hermione had learned closer towards her so she could see the wound too, their heads were almost touching together. Amber slowly pulled off the bandage from the tender arm to reveal the bite mark underneath it was still red and swollen as the bite was quite deep.

"Ouch! It's still a bit tender I guess" Hermione shrugged and looked up at Amber and smiled "You have really amazing eyes" Hermione blushed and looked back down towards her book. There was an awkward silence and Amber unsure of what to say got up from the couch and started browsing through the book titles.

After a couple of hours of reading in silence Amber closed her book and stretched leaning back into couch and resting her head on the wall behind. "Hermione know any Purebloods that are half decent and not complete snobby wankers that I can get to join me with Umbridge" Amber sighed. Hermione gave a chuckle and cleared her throat "That's funny I never thought I would hear a Pureblood say such a comment like that"

Amber shuffled in her seat slightly "Well I guess back home there was a blood tolerance, considering the school founder's one was muggle born and the other Pureblood. Of course there were pure blood extremists but very few. Unlike in Britain it seems half-bloods and Muggleborn's are the minority." Amber confessed. "Ron is a Pureblood is he not? Maybe I could ask Ginny?"

"I don't think Ron would be too pleased that his sister would be within close proximity of Umbridge, you could ask Luna though. At least she would already know our plan and it saves you finding someone who would actually enjoy torturing people like pansy Parkinson."

"That smug looking chick who hangs around Draco?"

"That's the one, she's got a hunger for causing people pain, she reminds me off Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Bellatrix, who?"

Hermione gave Amber a shocked look "she was a loyal follower of Voldemort, she's locked in Azkaban for her crimes."

Amber hesitated of course she had heard of the dark lord everyone had heard of him, her father had mentioned him several times and the death and destruction he had caused. Amber remember how Voldemort had offered her father a position on his ranks. "I think Umbridge deserves a cell next to her" Hermione continued to talk as Amber was still thinking and half listening to her.

Her father had declined the offer as he was already part of Dumbledore's cause; The Order of The Phoenix. Her father was a great man and she missed him dearly, suddenly she wished she was home. A tear managed to escape her eye and fell silently down her cheek. Hermione was still talking about her thoughts on Umbridge.

"Amber are you okay" the mention of her name pulled her from her thoughts and she turned to face Hermione while wiping the escaped tear away with her sleeve.

"Fine" her voice crocked "Just thinking."

"Want to talk about it?" Hermione said reaching her hand out to hold Amber's.

"No, but thank you."  
There was another silence and Hermione still hadn't moved her hand away. She was stroking her thumb across the back of her hand. Amber smiled softly. It didn't feel awkward being so close to Hermione if anything it felt safe a relaxed.

"Holding hands with the Mudblood, never I would of thought I would see the day a pureblood shacking up with a filthy Mudblood" said the crackling voice. The girls turned around to see pansy Parkinson leaning against a bookshelf.

Amber rose to her feet grabbing her wand instinctively pointing it at pansy. "What the fuck do you want?" Amber replied her words laced with venom. Pansy drew out her wand with a smiled "relax, Umbridge asked me to summon you to her offi..."

"Stupefy!" Amber shouted throwing the curse towards pansy before she was able to finish her sentence. The curse hit Pansy square in the chest sending her toppling over knocking books off the shelf and landing in a heap on the floor.

Hermione gasped behind her. Amber moved towards Pansy and knelt beside her ripping the wand from her hands she threw it under one of the book shelves. Amber slapped pansy on the cheek to wake her up. Pansy opened her eyes to stare into steel blue ones. She looked murderous. Amber placed her wand to her neck in warning. "If you dare call Hermione a Mudblood In front of me again I'll be sure to make your life a living hell."

Pansy looked visibly shocked breathing deeply she hadn't removed her eyes from the steel blue ones.

"Got it" Amber said pushing her wand firmly into her neck denting the skin.

"Yes" Pansy spat as she answered instantly. Amber removed her wand from the girl's neck and stood up.

"Have fun finding your wand I chucked it under one of the book shelves" she smiled and turned to Hermione.

"Let's go" she held out her hand and Hermione grabbed it. Hermione was in shock and her mind was trying to put together the events that just happened as they walked out from the library.

"Wha...what was that! You could be expelled for attacking another student" her face had drained from all color.

"Just something that needed to be done, I better go to Umbridge. You should go see Ron and Harry on the Quidditch pitch and I'll try catch up with you later" Amber said and kissed Hermione gently on her cheek and a frozen Hermione watched Amber leave down the walkway her face had a tinge of red starting to appear across her cheeks.

 _Knock knock knock._

"Enter" said a voice from inside.

Amber entered inside the pink office and proceeded to sit down in front of the mahogany desk.

"Where is Parkinson?" Umbridge asked.

"She's coming" Amber replied emotionless.

"Parkinson... she was more than eager to join our cause when I offered her the position. Another pretty Pureblood pet" Umbridge smiled as she rubbed her hands together.

 _Knock knock  
_  
"Come in" she sung.

Pansy entered, looking disgruntled , she did not look at Amber as she sat down in the seat next to her.

"Excellent, excellent" Umbridge bounced up and down on her feet looking at the girls in front of her. She pulled two smalls flask from her robe "Veritaserum" she handed one flask to Pansy who willingly took it, placing it within her own pocket and the other to Amber who looked at the flask in her hand puzzled."Veritaserum is a very powerful truth potion. A personal favorite of mine, I want you both to keep this and use it on someone you see fit. The person lucky to taste this potion will willingly tell you their deepest darkest secrets without hesitation" she laughed evilly. It sent a shiver down Amber's spine.

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend my dears" Umbridge blew them a kiss.

Amber and Pansy rose from their chairs still not acknowledging one an other and left the office. Soon as they were out of view of Umbridge, Pansy grabbed Amber and pushed her into the wall. Amber knew this was coming and drove her knee into Pansy's stomach which made her drop to her knees. "You stupid bitch you'll pay for this" Pansy said gasping for air.

"Really?" Amber replied looking down at Pansy "Your really going to make threats when I clearly have the ability to kick your arse." Amber chuckled as she paced around Pansy on the floor, her wand was drawn tightly in her hand. "I've dealt with your type before 'Prestigious Pureblood' keep out of my way or suffer the consequences" with that Amber turned on her heel and left a gasping Pansy on the floor.

 _I really need to make some more elixir_ Amber said to herself pocketing her wand as she walked away feeling her face red from anger.


	4. The Deranged Toad

**Authors Note:** Hi all thanks for reading my story! please feel free to review, constructive criticism always helps!. ~ Lilchickan.

* * *

The weekend past in the blink of an eye. Amber got the chance to put her name down for Quidditch, which she hoped she would be able to play as training and matches would mean she would have less time to spend with Umbridge. Amber got a chance to catch up with Trio. Hermione had already told Ron and Harry about the library incident. Harry was shocked and too wasn't pleased that Amber had fallen to Parkinson's level. Amber was shrugged it off and said sometimes bullies need to be put in their place as she doesn't let anyone walk all over her and her friends.

Ron was so excited about what happened he wouldn't stop asking what pansy expression was like when she was hit with the spell or when she was lying on the floor. Hermione was still worried about the teachers finding out, but more shocked to hear that Umbridge had so casually given Amber a flask of truth potion which was highly illegal. The more serious matter was that Pansy was given a flask to as she would most likely use it to humiliate someone.

The new week had started off badly, she was sitting with her Gryffindor friends when Hermione who was reading the paper at the time gasped and read out the news.

"Professor Umbridge is now the first even high inquisitor of the school" said Hermione.

"Umbridge - high inquisitor!' said Harry darkly, his half-eaten piece of toast slipping from his fingers onto the floor. "What does that mean?"

Hermione replied "It means fudge passed this through the Ministry and forced her on us! And now he's given her the power to inspect the other teachers" Hermione was breathing fast. "I can't believe this! It's outrageous!"

"I know it is" said Harry as he looked down at his clenched hand the scar was fading where Umbridge made him cut his own skin.

Ron was grinning "I can't wait to see McGonagall's face when she's inspected"  
"Or Professor Binns, unless she dies from boredom. "Amber laughed with Ron and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on then or we will be late" said Hermione

They got up to leave for their class. Umbridge wasn't in Transfiguration or any of their classes that day. Arriving at their last class of the day was potions and on their desks were the essays from the week before. Amber flipped her essay to reveal a black 'O' at the top of her page. She smiled folding the paper and putting it in her bag. Harry looked grim and she spotted a big 'D' on the top of his. He quickly put the moonstone essay away into his bag.

Hermione who was sitting behind her lent forward to whisper in her ear "I got a O" she grinned. Amber turned around and whispered "Wouldn't expect anything less from a know it all" Hermione stuck her tongue out at her.

"The overall marks of the moonstone essay where abysmal, the marks you received should give you an indication of what you will achieve in your O.W.L.S examination. The dunces who got a D should step up their game or I will have to start handing out detentions" Professor Snape spoke from the top of the classroom.

"Ha! Some people got a D" Draco laughed from his seat.

"I'm actually surprised that wasn't you Draco" Amber smirked. Draco gave her a foul look.

The rest of the class moved along with nothing more eventful happening. Amber watched Harry as he carefully read each instruction at least three times on the board careful not to give Snape an excuse to fail him this lesson.

At the end of the class Amber's potion matched Hermione's as they had both managed to create the potion perfectly. Snape gave a nod to both of their potions and collected sample of each. The day was finally over and the students began to pack up and return to their common rooms.

"Professor Snape, would I be able to talk with you please?"

Professor Snape looked into Amber's eyes for a moment then nodded. They both waited patiently until the last students left the classroom. Professor Snape lent against his desk silently as he looked down at witch from his long nose. Amber went to speak and closed her mouth unsure of how to word her question.

"Professor Snape" She said and took another deep breath. "As an extremely skilled Potions Master..."

 _Wow, way to suck up._

Professor Snape still remained quiet through his eye brow was arched slight.

"Well, ah… I was wondering if you would be able to help me create a rather complicated elixir" she said talking quickly. "My father…" She choked and took another deep breath. "My father was able to make this potion for me and since his passing… I am now out stock and unable to make it myself" Amber finished her sentence fast as she didn't want to show her emotions in front of her Professor.

"Very well. What is this Elixir used for?" Professor Snape questioned as he looked directly into her eyes as if trying to see if there was a hint of a lie.

"Well… I cannot tell you what it's for exactly… as I am under an oath" her voice was starting to shake.

 _Keep it together._

"I assume you have a recipe for this mystery Elixir?"

"Yes Sir" Amber handed Snape an old piece of parchment to him. Snape looked down at the parchment in his hands quietly. After a few minutes he looked up again with an interested expression.

"Some of these ingredients are not common and it will take several weeks before some for the mandrakes to mature, however I have a stock of everything else listed here in my private potions room. When is it you need these Elixirs made?"

"As soon as possible" Amber replied with urgency entering her voice.

 _Oh no several weeks_! Amber thought as panic started to creep in.

"Very well, meet with me in my private potions room on the third floor after tonight's feast and we will start preparations." Professor Snape said in a smooth voice.

Amber sighed in relief "Thank you Sir" she said, her voice cracking again and Professor Snape replied with a nod.

During the evenings feast she sat next her Hermione and the boys sat opposite them. Ron was piling his food up on his plate again and Harry was slowly eating his meal. People were still occasionally staring at him but they were losing interest and Harry was not doing anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't know how you can stand it Harry?" Amber whispered. "I would end up throwing something at someone who constantly stared at me."

Harry shrugged and shook his head sadly and Amber looked up to catch Ernie watching Harry for a least the sixth time that night. Angrily Amber grabbed her spoon and flung the contents in Ernie's direction who was to slow to react and got squarely hit in the face with mashed potatoes. Ron snorted and choked on his food. Ernie was so shocked he didn't know what to do and cleaned his face silently while students giggled around him. Harry looked a little bit happier through the rest of the evening meal. Hermione was not impressed but Amber saw from the corner of her eye Hermione crack a smile when she saw the mashed potatoes land on Ernie's face.

After the evening feast and saying goodnight to her Gryffindor friends and Amber made her way to the third floor.

After knocking and entering Professor Snape's potions room Amber's eyes widened never had she seen so many flasks, potions, elixirs and ingredients lining the wall. The room was set in an oval shape with a gold cauldron in the middle of the room next to a large oak desk.

Professor Snape was already chopping ingredients with a silver knife. The aroma of the room hit her as walked towards the middle, it smelt like peppermint and lemongrass. As Amber approached him he swiftly handed her the knife "Chop into small thin pieces" said Professor Snape and Amber nodded.

He then moved over to the cauldron and dropped a small bronze leaf into the middle and stirred the potion as it simmered loudly. The pair worked for over an hour in silence with the faint sound of the chopping, weighing and measuring ingredients. Amber worked efficiently with Professor Snape as she had years of experience working with her father since a young age. After all the ingredients had been added to the elixir except the mandrakes that were still maturing. The first stage of the elixir was complete. It had a bubbly texture to it and the color was white, almost transparent. Snape smoothly poured the contents into a large flash to let the ingredients marinate until the mandrakes were ready to be added.

"Thank you for your help this evening Professor Snape" Amber said kindly.

He nodded and walked towards the back of the room to open the door to let her out. He closed the door swiftly and smirked as he thought to himself about how couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed working with someone.

That night Amber struggled to sleep as she kept tossing and turning feeling like she was burning alive. In another bed in the Gryffindor dorm, Harry was also having trouble sleeping every night he would wake up in a pool of sweat having had the same re-occurring dream of a door that was always out of reach.

* * *

"Quidditch trials are this afternoon" Ron said greeting Amber as she sat down for breakfast.

"We are going down the Quidditch pitch about four after class, have you got a broom Amber?"

"Yes of course. Hey, Hermione are you coming to watch the practice?"

Everyone turned to look at her and Hermione sighed "yes, I guess so"

The day went slowly much to the boys distaste. Finally they made it to the Quidditch pitch which was crowded with students who had all come down to tryout. They were loud and chatting in small groups and as a few people spotted Harry and their talking became low whispers. Amber instantly rolled her eyes.

"Don't let them get to you" Said Hermione.

"I won't" Harry sighed.

"I wasn't talking to you" She said she smacked Amber on the shoulder who was still glaring at the whispering students.

"I'll be up in the grandstand, good luck guys" she smiled as she patted Harry and Amber on the back and messed Ron's hair up.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring a book" Amber said called out as Hermione walked away.

Hermione turned around and pulled a heavy book from her backpack, she gave a cheeky smile then continued walking to the grandstand.

 _Typical_ Amber shook her head watching Hermione climb the stairs.

A tall girl athletic girl stepped forward in front of the group of Gryffindor's.

"Oi Listen up!" She shouted over the group. Everyone quietened down and turned to listen, a few people gave Harry another scared glance, like they thought he was going to turn around at any moment and attack them. Amber pulled her on her cloak string to loosen it as she could feel herself getting slightly angry at the staring students.

"I'm Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor's new Quidditch captain. I want people who are trying out to be keepers on the left near the goal post, you will each one at a time guard the goals, and every keeper will have five attempts to save the Quaffle. Chasers are on the right will alternate every turn to shoot a goal. Seekers and beaters stay below and watch and wait for further instructions. Also can everyone please wear protective gear even if you are not a Keeper as Madame Hooch will kill me if someone gets hurt during practice or tryouts!"

There were a few students moaning about wearing protective gear while everyone started getting organized. Ron and a few other keepers got on to their brooms to fly up to the goal post. Ron was looking sickly pale. After a while of shooting and saving the keepers and chasers flew back down. Ron went last he had managed to save four which was more than the other people trying out could save. Two he managed to catch, one he kicked and the last he almost fell off his broom as he flipped and the Quaffle bounced off his head.

"Beaters, you're up next! There are eight targets I have marked out on the pitch that each of you must try hit on target with the bludger, alright Fred lets go."

Fred grabbed his bat and mounted his broom. He kicked off into the air as Angelina opened up four bludger trunks at once with a flick of her wand. Immediately the bludgers soared from the trunks in different directions. Fred had his bat ready as the first bludger flew towards him and he whacked it hard enough to make the hit one of the targets. After Fred had completed his turn George then went after him, he too managed to hit all the targets. Amber glanced up at Hermione a few times, who seemed to be more interested in her book than the tryouts.

Finally it was Amber's turn. Bat in hand, mounted and ready to kick off. Amber could feel her heart pounding in chest again. She kicked off as soon as Angelina released the bludgers, instantly all eight bludgers flew at her at once, she gripped her bat tightly in her hand and started whacking the bludgers fiercely away as fast as she could one after the other and all of them hit their targets. A sigh of relief and Amber landed on her feet smoothly and dismounted her broom, she wiped the sweat from her forehead away with her sleeve. Fred, George were grinning.

"Well that was quick, barely had time to sit down and watch" Fred smirked and George gave her a high-five.

"Seekers you each will have a chance to catch the golden snitch alone, I will write down everyone's time" Angelina called out.  
After all the seekers finished their trail, Harry was the clear winner having achieved catching the snitch in less than ten seconds. One of the boys took twenty minutes to catch the snitch which gave everyone time to go for a drink and come back.

"Thanks everyone! You all did great! A team list will be up tomorrow afternoon outside the great hall after classes." Angelina said to the crowd of students.

"Well that was lousy, except Harry and you were great!" Ron said pulling off his keeper's helmet grudgingly.

"Nah mate you were great too! Especially that save with that thick head of yours" Harry laughed.

"Yea... that was accident" Ron shrugged. The color hadn't yet returned to his face.

"Ron, you caught more than the other keepers, you're on the team for sure" said Amber and Harry agreed.

"Hey guys, great tryouts. I think you all made the team" Hermione said striding towards them with her book was still in her arms. Ron shrugged again and they started making their way back to the castle.

"That was pretty impressive beating. I don't know much about Quidditch but I know George and Fred wouldn't of been able to handle eight and once. Fred even got slightly overwhelmed when two flew at him" Whispered Hermione to Amber as they walked. Amber felt her cheeks get warm.  
"Thanks… I thought you were reading your book and not watching the tryouts" Amber whispered back.  
"I had finished reading it by the time it was your turn" Hermione smiled and she glanced up at the boys. "Ron, what are you sulking about? You defiantly got on the team"

Ron made a weird noise that was a cross between and sigh and a whine of frustration. Hermione and Amber both shared a look and tried not to laugh.

After another long day of studies the Quidditch teams were finally announced the next afternoon. Amber wondered down from her room to the great hall after she put all over book away. She was feeling a little nervous about been placed in a team and hoped she hadn't made the Slytherin team. Amber entered the hall and spotted Ginny, Luna, Harry, Neville, Hermione siting together.  
"Hi Guys, by the look of Ron's face I'm guessing you made the team?" Amber asked sitting down.

"Yeah! Both Harry and I got in… I guess I was beating myself up over nothing. Oh and I looked your name up your name too you're on the Hufflepuff team as a beater" Ron said handing Amber a piece of parchment with her teams names on it. Amber briefly viewed the list:

Zacharias smith - Captain and Chaser  
Cadwallander - Chaser  
Heidi Macavoy - Chaser  
Herbert Fleet - Keeper  
Anthony Rickett - Beater  
Amber Greylock - Beater  
Summerby- Seeker

"Ah cool, well at least I made a team, better watch out then Ron" Amber said cheekily, looking back up from the parchment.

Ron smirked "Hufflepuff are rubbish at Quidditch"

"Just because you said that I'll made sure they bring some competition this year" she replied crossing her arms over her chest.

Ron laughed though not looking as confident as he did. "We'll have fun training, Hufflepuff only train twice a week where as Gryffindor's train three times a week" he said looking pleased with himself.

Amber laughed at his expression and the group continued talking about the new Quidditch training season. Hermione who was sitting next to Amber lent over and whispered in her ear. "Harry, Ron and I have something important to tell you, meet us outside our common room at nine tonight. Oh and the Gryffindor common room is the north tower"

"Sure" Amber smiled. Clearing her throat to re-join the group conversation as she could feel Harry watching her. "Ah, Luna, did you try out for the Ravenclaw team?"  
Luna turned dreamily towards Amber and looked at her as if she just realized she was sitting there. "Hmm no, I prefer watching instead" Luna replied and then she turned away and pulled out a magazine to read. There was a silence while everyone at the table watched Luna as she happily hummed to herself reading her magazine and everyone shared a similar look across the table.

* * *

Later that night Amber made her way to the common room and was surprised to see only Hermione standing outside waiting for her. "Where's the boys?" she spoke quietly.

Hermione snorted loudly waking up a couple of portraits who glared at them. "Well after the moonstone essay… the boys decided they better start working through their mountain of homework they let pile up" Hermione said shaking her head "Just you and I tonight" she smiled "if that's okay?"

"Of course it is" Amber replied feeling warm all of a sudden.

"Harry let me borrow his invisibility cloak" Hermione said as she wrapped the silk cloak around her hiding her from view.

"Oh wow, I've never seen one of these before" Amber said astonished. Hermione lifted a side up so Amber could join her underneath and they walked slowly through the dark corridors of the castle.

They walked for a while through the different corridors and levels. Amber was close to Hermione she could smell her freshly washed hair which smelt like strawberries, Amber smiled inwardly. Finally they came to a big brick wall on the fifth floor, they stood there for a moment and as Amber was about to ask what are they doing here as highly polished door appeared on the wall.

Amber's mouth dropped open and Hermione grinned "Welcome to the Room of Requirement, this is where we meet every week for a defense of the dark arts session run by Harry. We have decided to call our little group Dumbledore's Army" Said Hermione proudly "Dobby helped us find this place"

Hermione grabbed the brass handle pulled the door open and entered into a spacious looking room and Hermione removed the cloak.

"Fitting name and I love that little Elf" Amber said as she looked around the room. It had a big fireplace in the middle of the room which had an impressive roaring fire. There was a dark red rug underneath with many silk pillows on the floor. The walls were lined with mirrors and in every corner was what appeared to be an iron dummy with red and white target on their chests. There were bookshelves on some of the walls with various instruments and books.

"I wanted you to join us after I saw the impressive curse you hit Pansy with a couple of days ago, and I feel that our friendship has grown quickly even though we have only known you a short time." Hermione reached into her pocket and brought out a gold galleon and handed it to Amber "This is how we keep track of when the next meeting is, the serial number of the coin will change to a time and day, it will also heat up if the day or time has been changed, I designed it myself"

"Thank you" Amber said taking the gallon and inspecting it more closely "This is sheer brilliance, really impressive idea Hermione" Said Amber as Hermione's cheeks flushed red.

"What have you learnt so far at Ilvermorny, we just finished going over the disarming spell Expellariums yesterday" Hermione beamed.

Amber quickly removed her wand from her pocket and with a quick flick of wrist said "Expellariums" and Hermione's wand effectively flew out of her pocket and into Amber's outstretched hand.

"Hey! That wasn't fair, I was not even ready" she said placing her hands on her hips

Amber laughed "sorry, I just couldn't resist" she gently threw Hermione's wand back to her. "You know with brains like yours I'm surprised you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw"

"Well the sorting hat did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw but chose Gryffindor in the end." she said brightly.

"Gryffindor gained a seriously great witch then, not to mention a beautiful one"

Hermione's face grew another shade of red. She coughed to cover up her blushing. "Well I guess only stunning girls get to be represent all four houses" she smiled back and Amber grinned.

"Do you know any harder spells?" Hermione said awkwardly.

Amber twisted her wand in her hand as gracefully said "Expecto Patronum" a blue ball of light appeared from her wand , a small fox burst from the light and bounced around her and Hermione's head.

Hermione looked impressed as she watched the fox jump majestically around her.

"What is your Patronum?" Amber asked.

Hermione sighed "I haven't been able to produced one yet" she said sadly.

"I can help you practice once you learn from Harry how to do it, I'm not much of a teacher" she smiled.

They practiced disarming and using shields for a while longer until they agree they better go to bed in case of risking being caught by the caretaker Filch.

* * *

Amber's weeks passed by smoothly with no more awkward Professor Umbridge private meetings and thankfully Pansy was still keeping her distance. Her Defense of the Dark Arts classes were easy enough to get through, the key was avoiding eye contact and pretending to be completely absorbed in reading her study book and of course bolting out of classroom as soon as the bell rung. The Hufflepuff team had started their Quidditch practices and Amber pushed them to train three times a week like the all the other teams were. It was hard to keep an ongoing routine at first as many of the team members were so used to an easy twice a week practice, however they seemed excited to have someone motivating them.

The other people on her team were quite good players unfortunately they just lacked confidence. After the second practice one of their chasers Zacharias managed to score every single time much to his surprise. Amber liked playing with the other Beater Anthony, who proved to have an exceptional ability to know when Amber needed back up with a bludger that deemed too aggressive. After the fourth week of practicing Amber could see a drastic improvement to their game skills. Not only were they working well as a team but their own self confidence had increased especially with taking more challenging risks instead of hanging back and waiting for a easier opportunity to come up.

The weather during the fifth week of training was miserable, winter was finally upon them and the freezing wind was ruthless and unforgiving when flying at high speed. To make matters worse it was raining today and Zacharias wanted to get a last practice in despite the weather. Next week they had their first match against Slytherin and they wouldn't have been able to reschedule a practice in before the match. The Hufflepuff team turned up to the session all of them looked rather miserable.

"Thanks for coming everyone, I know these weather conditions are not exactly ideal, but if we can play in this type of weather we can play any environment." Zacharias said grinning and there was a moan from a few players.

"Yeah… but what about my hair?" said Heidi looking sour.

"Team sacrifice, all for the greater good." chucked Anthony.

"I have seen an excellent improvement from everyone these last few training weeks! Let's have one more great practice before we kick Slytherin's arse next week" Zacharias fist pumped the air and everyone cheered feeling more motivated as they made their way onto the pitch.

It was possibly the worst training session Amber had experienced, not only was it brutally cold and wet, it was the snow that had turned into slushy cold mud on the ground. Of course Amber had to be knocked off her broom on this particular day by a rogue bludger that caught the back of her broom sending her toppling over to land face first into the mud. Anthony flew quickly to her dismounting off his broom to see if she was hurt.

"I'm not going to lie, that was pretty funny… and by the way are you okay?" said Anthony trying to keep a straight face while he helped Amber to her feet. Amber wiped the mud from her eyes with her cloak and let out a genuine laugh and Anthony followed suit.

"Ahh, yep I'm okay no broken bones, thanks Anthony... I have ruined my hair though" Amber said chuckling as she waved to the rest of her team mates who were hovering on their brooms to see if she was alright. Amber tried to wipe the mud off her chest guard and uniform when she spotted a familiar hard haired girl making her way onto the pitch.

 _Ohhhhh noooo why today of all days!_

The mud stuck to her Quidditch uniform like glue and Amber cringed as she thought of what her face must look like. Pansy had a smug look on her face as she stood under the shelter at the far end of the pitch. Zacharias flew down on his broom besides her, having noticed the Slytherin's presence.

"What the hell is she doing here? This is our practice time" He said angrily

"I think she's here for me, Professor Umbridge must of requested her to come fetch me" Amber smirked at her own joke, meanwhile Zacharias hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"Well make sure you drag mud through Umbridge's office for me" He patted her on the back "Seriously though, that was one of the best broom dives I have ever seen… just try and avoid doing that next week"  
"No promises" Amber said and Zacharias chuckled.  
"Just get going, I don't want the Slytherin to see any of our game tactics" He said kicking off the pitch and soaring into the air again.

"See you next practice Amber! Don't forget to wash your grubby face." Anthony laughed out to Amber as she made her way off the pitch. Pansy had her arms folded across her chest looking like her usual obnoxious self.

"You do know Quidditch is played on brooms not in mud right?" Pansy drawled.

"Nice to see you too Pansy, I have missed your company ever so much" Amber replied sarcastically

"Umbridge wants to see us, said she has another task for us"

"Oh goodie, be better make haste!"

Pansy rolled her eyes and stroke ahead of Amber as they walked back to the castle. Amber hoped Filch wasn't around, the last thing she needed was a detention. Thankfully the coast was clear and started to head for her room.

"Oi! Where do you think you are going?" Pansy spat.

"To get changed out of these muddy clothes..."

"Umbridge said it was urgent and I'm blaming you if we are late"

 _Sure let's see what Umbridge says when I step my muddy feet all over her pink carpet_ Amber grinned.

"Okay then, lead the way" Amber bowed and Pansy gave her another dirty look.

They both entered Umbridge's room together. Professor Umbridge was resting against her desk facing them as they came in. "Oh aren't you a sight, my dirty little pet" she pouted.

"Not to worry I'll just have to clean you up myself" she said as she licked her lips.

 _Ahhhh crap!_

Pansy snorted quietly. "Oh? what's the Parkinson? Oh yes what a good idea...Oh! How silly of me to forget about you of I don't want you to miss out" a sickly grin appeared on her face.

Amber could see Pansy tense suddenly as she stared wide eyed back at Umbridge.

"Parkinson be a dear and help Greylock undress"  
Pansy's jaw dropped instantly and she vigorously shook her head.

"What's that? No? Hmm and here's me thinking you were missing out on all the fun" Umbridge frowned and pulled out her wand from her robe.

"Parkinson remove Greylock's clothes that's an order, I will not repeat myself! "

"B-But Professor I…." Pansy started to protest but Umbridge interrupted raising her wand she shouted "Silenceo!" and the hex caused Pansy's lips to close deeming her mute.

"Now where were we? Yes that's right. Parkinson, be a dear…" She said jerking her head towards Amber.

Pansy was staring at Umbridge and back to Amber. The color was starting to drain from her face. She was visibly shaking and Amber wondered if it was from fear or anger. In her case she was shaking from anger and disgust.

 _This woman is completely deranged!_

Professor Umbridge was getting more impatient by the second, she brutally pointed her wand directly at Pansy who looked like she was going to be sick but couldn't even if she wanted to as her lips were glued shut.

Pansy walked slowly towards Amber, her eyes were fixated on her own shoes. She grabbed the buckles of the Quidditch guard vest Amber was wearing and fumbled on the buckle the vest dropped suddenly to the ground with a loud thud causing Pansy to jump.

Umbridge was now eyeing her up and down with a hungry look. The toad had finally lowered her wand and had sat down on her chair facing the girls. Umbridge poured herself a cup of tea and added four teaspoons of pink sugar.

Amber could feel Pansy's hands shaking as she pulled her cloak off revealing Ambers silk string under top. Amber could feel her skin heating up, the veins on her arms were becoming swollen and red. Pansy stood still as her eyes followed the veins on Amber's neck down to her arms.

 _Keep it together, just breathe god._

"Hmm, yes, now girls don't tease me too much I hate to be kept waiting" said Umbridge as she sipped her tea.

Pansy's fearful eyes locked with Amber's blue steel eyes which were darker than normal. They both paused and Amber's breathing dramatically increased.

There was a loud knock on the door and Umbridge jumped spilling her tea over the front of her robes. She looked up in horror at the girls and flicked her wand to release Pansy from her silencing spell. Amber quickly pulled her cloak back on trying to control her breathing.

"Come in" Umbridge said her voice shaking slightly. Dobby entered the room bowing his head.

Umbridge's face turned into a disgusted expression "Speak filth, there better be a good reason as to why I have been interrupted." Umbridge ordered.

Dobby ignored her insult and spoke directly to Amber "Miss Amber, Mr Dumbledore Sir has requested you to visit his office"

Amber quickly replied "That's right Dobby! Thank you, I forgot…Pansy has to come too doesn't she…" she widened her eyes at Dobby and slightly nodded her head. Dobby picked up her hint quickly "Yes and Miss Parkinson".

Umbridge looked extremely disappointed "Very well you hideous creature you have ruined the fun I was about to have with my pets, till next time then my dearies" she said winking at them.

Amber quickly picked up her clothes off the floor and rushed out of the office with Pansy and Dobby.

Once out of the office Amber turned to face Pansy who was still looking like she was in shock.

"That was completely fucked up!" Amber said in malevolent low whisper throwing her hands up and dropping her chest guard on the ground. "Umbridge is completely mental and the only way we are going to get through this is if we work together. I wouldn't wish Umbridge on my worst enemies…if this is her 'good side' I don't want to imagine the things she will to us when she's pissed off"

Pansy stood frozen staring at her with a bewildered look on her face as if she was still coming to terms with what just happened. She picked up Amber's chest guard off the floor and handed it to her, gave Amber one last cold hard stare before she walked away down the corridor.

Amber turned to Dobby who was watching the girls with a questioning look on his face.

"Let's go Dobby" she smiled reaching for his hand and they walked together to Dumbledore's office.

Amber and Dobby entered the headmaster's office, instantly something jumped up at her "GRUFFY!" Amber screamed and Dobby squealed and disapparated with a pop. Amber dropped to her knees to pat and hug her dear dog. "Oh how I've missed you!" Amber said with tears coming to her eyes.

Gruffy was whining and licking her face while his tail wagged at high speed. Dumbledore chuckled from his headmasters chair "He was waiting for you, he arrived about an hour ago by Floo, The Headmaster of Ilvermorny was eager to send him over as Gruffy was causing quite a havoc there missing you. Amber laughed and patted Gruffy on the head. "Headmaster sir may I please keep him?"

"Unfortunately no Miss Greylock even though it was a custom to you having a pet dog in your last school it's not part of the rules at Hogwarts as students can only own a frog, owl or cat. Amber tried not let her disappointment show as she scratched Gruffy's belly.

"However" he smiled, Amber looked up quickly "Our Game keeper Hagrid has offered to look after him for you and so has Professor Snap." Amber looked at Dumbledore like he had suddenly grown three heads and Dumbledore's eyes sparkled behind his half mooned glasses.

 _Professor Snape? What?_

"Professor Snape informed me that he is helping you create a complex Elixir. Is there anything I may too be able to assist with?" He said kindly.

There was a silence in the room only the faint sound of Gruffy's tail making a rhythm on the floor as he wagged it.

"Not to worry" He said clapping his hands together "Professor Snape has requested you to work with him on Friday afternoons as an assistant, he was rather impressed by your potions skills and would like to develop them further" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Amber's face lit up "Yes please sir, it would be an honor! And I'm happy for Professor Snape to look after Gruffy" Dumbledore grinned happily and popped a lollipop in his mouth. He offered one to Amber who happily accepted. "I trust that you are fitting in well at school and Hufflepuff has gained a fine beater from what I heard" He chuckled and Amber blushed.

"Thank you Sir, I am quite enjoying making friends with people in all the houses…"

 _Should I tell him about the inquisitorial squad?_ She thought to herself feeling worried again. Dumbledore was watching Amber closely as he sucked on muggle lolly.

Amber cleared her throat "Ah…Headmaster I have not had the chance to say thank you for my private room and its design" Amber said changing the subject.

Dumbledore smiled "You're welcome, Dobby said you were most found of it"

 _Hogsmade Form!_ Amber remembered.

"Headmaster, as my legal guardian would you be able to please sign my Hogsmade forms please? Amber asked pulling the parchment from her robe

"Of course my dear" Dumbledore replied.

After Dumbledore signed her papers he tried to offer her one of those terrible sour lollies from the first evening they met and Amber kindly declined and opted for a lemon sherbet instead.

* * *

Amber hadn't been able to catch up with her Gryffindor friends for a while, she had been too busy practicing with her Hufflepuff team mates and keeping on top of her ever growing pile of homework. Amber was excited for her first potions session with Professor Snape at the end of week and one her top priorities was avoiding Umbridge at all costs. When she thought of their last meeting as it made her feel physically sick in her stomach.

After lunch the next day after siting with the Hufflepuff students she made her way down the mythical beast's class. Amber was surprised to see Hagrid was waiting for them on the field, she hadn't had the chance to meet Hagrid yet and was happily to see him action after Ron, Harry and Hermione had spoken so highly of him and his passion for magical creatures. The students started to form a half circle around Hagrid. Slytherin were with the Gryffindor's today and Amber spotted Pansy in hanging out in the back with Draco and this body guards Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy was staring straight ahead at Hagrid and ignoring Amber completely. Amber hadn't spoken a word to Pansy after their horribly awkward meeting with Umbridge, what was she going to say anyway? Perhaps ignoring the whole ordeal was best.

"Where Professor Grubbly-Plank?" Neville asked.

"She's on leave at the moment and I'm going to be your substitute" Hagrid said cheerily. Hagrid was carrying what looked to be like a dead cow over his shoulder.

"We're workin' in here today! Hagrid called happily to the approaching students, jerking his head back to the dark trees behind him. "Bit more sheltered an' they prefer the dark anyway."

"What prefers the dark?" Draco said sharply behind her, a trace of panic in his voice.

"Not scared are you Draco? Maybe you should owl your father to come hold your hand as we go in" Amber said and the Gryffindor's started laughing.

"Ready?" said Hagrid grinning looking around the class. He turned around and walked to towards the Forrest.

Draco stuck his middle finger up at Amber while Hagrid had his back to them, Amber chuckled.

"I've been savin' a trip inter the forest till yer fifth year. Now what we are studying today is pretty rare, an I reckon I'm the on'y person in Britain whose mange get ter train em'"

"So what happened to your face then?" Demanded Draco.

"Mind yer own business" said Hagrid angrily as he strode deeper into the Forrest.

Hagrid's eye was black and purple like he had been in a serious fist fight, there were dark bruises forming on his chin and below to his neck line. The students all whispered amongst themselves. Amber heard Harry sigh beside her. He strode towards the place where Hagrid had indicated and led the way for the rest of the students. They walked for over ten minutes until they finally came to a dense forest where the snow was unable to reach the ground. The students crowded around waiting for their next instructions. Hagrid dropped the dead cow in the middle of the clearing and moved back to stand next to the students, there was an eerie silence.

"Ah, ther we go, oh an look here comes another one" said Hagrid proudly. "Now put yer hands up, who can see 'em?

Harry, Neville and Amber raised their hands and Hagrid nodded at them "I knew ye would Harry, An' you too Neville? An Amb-"

"Excuse me, but what are we supposed to be seeing? Said Draco in a sneering voice. For the answer Hagrid pointed to the cow carcass on the floor. The whole class stared at it for a few seconds, then several people gasped and a couple of girls squealed. Amber understood why, seeing bits of flesh been torn off a cow by thin air would look quite odd.

"What's happening what's eating it?" asked a Gryffindor girl who Amber recognized was Parvati.

"Thestrals" Hagrid said proudly and Hermione gave a soft 'oh!' of comprehension at Amber's shoulder

"Righ, now who can tell me why some o' yeh can see em an' some can't?"

Hermione and Amber both raised their hands at the same time and Hagrid's eyebrows went high into his hair line. Hermione gave Amber a cheeky smile. "You go first" said Amber grinning back.

"Go on then' said Hagrid beaming at them both.

"The only people who can see Thestrals, are people who have seen death" Hermione said turning to Amber.

"Not only have they seen death but they have gained an emotional understanding of what death means" Said Amber completing Hermione's sentence and Hermione's eyes sparkled at her.

"Tha's exactly right" said Hagrid solemnly "Ten Points to Gryffindor and ten points to Hufflepuff. Now, Thestrals-"  
 _  
"hem, hem"_

Professor Umbridge had arrived. She was standing a few feet away from Amber and Hermione wearing her pink robes again, her clipboard at the ready. Her eyes traveled over to Amber and her eyes flickered dangerously to Hermione and back to her. Amber lopped her arm through Hermione's who smiled at her gesture and Umbridge glared at her. Hagrid who had never heard Umbridge's fake cough before was gazing over to the Thestrals wondering where the sound came from.

"Hem, hem"

"Oh hello!" Hagrid said smiling having located the source of the noise.

"You received my note I sent you to youth cabin this morning?" In a slow loud voice as if she was addressing someone who was foreign and very slow. "Telling you I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"O'yeah" said Hagrid brightly. "Glad yeh found the righ' place! Well as yeh can see-"

"I'm sorry?" Said Professor Umbridge lifting her hand to her ear "What did you say?"

Hagrid looked a little confused. "Er- Thestrals!" he said loudly, "Big… winged horses yer know? He flapped his gigantic arms hopefully. Professor Umbridge raised her eye brows at him and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard.

 _"Has … to … resort… to … crude … sign… language"_

"Well… Anyway..." Hagrid said looking flustered "What was I sayin?"

 _"Appears…to…have…short…term…memory…loss"_ Muttered Umbridge loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Draco looked like Christmas had come early and Amber could feel Hermione shaking trying to suppress her rage. Umbridge proceeded to walk around the class asking people questions she walked over to Neville who was trying to avoid eye contact. Hagrid carried on with the class valiantly.

"Who did you see die?" she asked Neville.

"My… my grandad" said Neville

"And what do you think of them?" She said waving her stubby arm towards the horse.

"Erm, well they are okay" said Neville nervously.

"Students…are…to…intimidated…to…admit…they…are…frighted" She muttered writing another note on her clipboard.

"What! No! I'm-"

"Shush dear, its quite all right" she said patting Neville on the shoulder with fake concern.

Umbridge moved over to Pansy who went ridged. "Do you find that you understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?" she asked her.

"Well…no…it just sounds like grunting a lot of the time" She replied with a smirk and Draco was fighting back fits of laughter beside her.

Hagrid's face flushed, but he tried to act as though he hadn't heard Pansy's comment. Amber still had her arm looped through Hermione's whose breathing had become shallow and she tried to control her anger. Amber carefully pulled out her wand between the side of her body and whispered a spell just loud enough for Hermione to hear. The spell hit Pansy who buckled over holding her stomach and suddenly vomited all over the floor at Umbridge's feet, who squealed stepping back. Hagrid turned around in alarm and the Gryffindor students burst out in laughter. Umbridge looked up and locked yes with Amber who had calm look on her face having already pocketed her wand after she cast the spell. Pansy was still vomiting uncontrollably, Umbridge cast the reverse charm and Pansy stopped immediately.

"If I find out who did this, they will serve a week's detention with me!" She sneered and the Gryffindor's went silent.

Umbridge stayed for a while longer watching Hagrid's teaching performance as she aggressively wrote down more notes. Finally the class had come to an end Umbridge said that she would send her report in the morning to Hagrid who looked a little put out by the end of the lesson.

"Bloody hell Amber that was brilliant" Ron grinned "Loved seeing that ol' toads face when Pansy vomited all over her shoes."

"That foul, lying, twisting old gargoyle" stormed Hermione as they made their way back to the castle through the channels they had made earlier in the snow.

"She had a serious problem with half-breeds adding her list of ever growing dislikes, she's foul" Harry said.

"Toad face is trying to make Hagrid out to be a dim-witted troll" Amber said shaking her head.

"I'm surprised so many people could see them, three in a class" said Ron.

"Yeah, Weasley, we were just wondering that" said a malevolent voice. Unheard from walking in the snow, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were walking right behind them.

"We are looking forward to the game next week and enjoying massacring Hufflepuff in yet another match" Draco sniggered.

"You know your father can't come down and hold your hand through the game right?" Amber smirked.

"At least I've got a father" Draco laughed as he walked away and Harry lunged towards him, but Ron held him back.

"Ignore them, ignore them' intoned Hermione as she cast a heating charm to create an easier path in the snow.

A snowball suddenly hit Draco square on the back of the head who screamed out in horror grabbing his head which was now effectively bleeding. Amber had charmed her snow ball to become a solid ice ball. Crabbe and Goyle turned around pulling out their wands, but Amber was already two steps ahead of them.

" _Anteoculatia_!" Amber shouted pointing her wand at the boys. They both dropped their wands and grabbed their head in pain as Antlers suddenly sprouted from their heads. Ron and Harry burst into laughter. Draco was still clutching the back of his head as he looked at Crabbe and Goyle in shock. They were frantically feeling their antlers looking horrified. "Have fun in the infirmary" Amber smirked and she walked past them with her Gryffindor buddies.

"I think this is your Slytherin side coming out" Hermione said frowning.

"I think it's brilliant" beamed Ron and Harry agreed.

"I hope Hufflepuff beat Slytherin in next week's game to wipe that smirk off Draco's face" said Harry.

"I'm looking forward to it" Amber replied grinning.


	5. Secret Worth Hiding

The wind howled outside the Hufflepuff locker room shaking the windows, of course their first Quidditch match of the year would be played in these harsh conditions. Amber glanced around the room at her fellow team mates who were sitting on the benches. Many were two shades paler than normal and Heidi looked as if she was trying hard not to be sick leaning against the wall in a squatting position. Zac stood up and took a deep breath preparing for his match debrief gathering his nerves.

"Alright team, I know these are not ideal conditions to play in."

The team hummed in agreement and Anthony snorted loudly.

"However we have trained in worse weather conditions. We could use winds to our advantage to get a lead at the start as Slytherin will be facing upwind."

He sighed deeply and continued. "Come on everyone! We can do this, we have practiced and worked hard to get here and I think we have a good shot at showing the other houses that we are a solid team unit bringing some real competition this year." He grabbed a small sack near his feet, opened it and handed everyone a pair of flight googles.

Heidi stood up from her squatting position still leaning again the wall for support her face held a small smile as Zac passed her a pair of goggles. The other team mates around the room also looked slightly more motivated.

The wind whistled through the cracks in the door and the crowds cheers were starting to become more distinct as the rest of the school settled down in their seats in the stadium above.

"Heidi and Cad as practiced I want you two out front as soon as the horn goes off, I will be behind you both and we will go from there sticking to our game plan."

"Amber, Anthony, do your best to keep those bludges under control as in strong winds they can be deadly. I want you both either side of the goal posts defending."

"One more thing Crabbe and Goyle are the Slytherin's beaters this again year and from the games I witnessed them play last year they play dirty and will manipulate the game in favor of Slytherin as much as they can." His face was serious as he looked at them both.

"Summersby." he turned towards him. "Draco is the other seeker and the same advice I gave Amber and Anthony, watch your back. Herbert guard those rings with your life."

Herbert promptly stood "Roger that!" He said proudly.

"You do know we don't have a Roger on our team right…" Heidi smirked as she finally stood away from the wall with her googles already on.

"Oh... it's a muggle term" Roger chuckled.

Zac still in serious mode simply ignored the exchange and put his arm out in front of him. "Hands in team."

Everyone rose from their seat stood in a circle and placed their in stacking on Zac's.

"Three, two, one!" Shouted Zac.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Everyone shouted enthusiastically lifting their hands up.

* * *

The wind whipped against Amber's face like a thousand sharp needles. Her hands where frozen solid gripping the top of her broom with her beater bat tucked under her arm as she waited in the mounting position. The goggles she had on her face felt like were pulling on very raw cold skin around her eyes. Her team mates were gathered around her in half circle while Slytherin were on the other side giving them filthy, sneering looks. Amber glanced up into the stadium to see Gryffindor with banners reading "Go! Hufflepuff!" with an enthusiastic crowd cheering for them. Ravenclaw in turn were supporting Slytherin mixing their colors blue and green.

Madam Hooch the Quidditch referee stood in the middle of the two teams holding a horn in one hand and the Quaffle in the other. "Alright a want a clean, fair game with minimal injuries." She looked seriously at the Slytherin team as she stated this and they looked back with an ugly smirk on their faces.

Madam Hooch blew into the horn which echoed through the stadium loudly over the winds and threw the Quaffle high into the air as the crowd above cheered loudly.

Both teams kicked off into the air and the wind was strong and it was hard to keep the broom steady. Amber grabbed her bat tightly in her right hand and she steered her broom with her left. Quickly Amber spotted a bludger flying towards Zacharias who had intercepted the Quaffle, she sped towards him managing to whack the bludger hard spending it into the opposite direction.

The game was fast spaced and difficult to see the bludgers in the strong wind which started to have small particles of snow. Anthony was doing a great job defending on his side pelting the bludger away as soon as it came near his side. Heidi managed to scored the first goal and the crowd below went wild.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff!" An announcement booms over the stadium.

Gripping the beater tightly in her already frozen finger's Amber prepared for the bludger that was speeding her way. She could see Goyle chasing the bludger from behind, he managed to catch up to it and whack it hard which was still in the same path hurling towards her. Still in her ready stance Amber sucked in a deep breath and swung her bat hard at the bludger on impact she heard a sickening crack in elbow.

 _Yeewwwowww, I should have just swerved out of the way._ She thought bitterly to herself. _  
_

Still holding the bat tightly and cradling her injured elbow into the side of her body she looked up just in time the bludger again hurtling towards her. She swings her bat again instantly regretting the decision as the already broken elbow cracks again, but this time sending the worst pain through her entire body. Gasping she learns forward holding her arm to her side and feeling the blood drain from her face as she watches her bat in slow motion fall from her hand.

 _Merlin's saggy left tit!_ she cursed to herself as she watched her bat topple towards the ground.

"Slytherin and Hufflepuff are now even at thirty points." Amber barely heard the announcement as she began shallow breathing through the pain in her arm while hovering in the air.

Goyle's smug face came into view hovering on his broom in front of her. "Ye, lose something?" He laughed, which sounded more like a snort.

His snorting become obnoxiously louder making Amber feel angrier by the second, suddenly the bludger whizzed by the both of them making Goyle stop snorting looking startled.

"Amber!" Anthony's voice shouted over the pitch, making Amber turn around to see him pointing to Herbert who was flying neck and neck with Draco fast towards the snitch and a bludger chasing closely behind them.

Anthony sped towards them only to be blocked the second bludger.

Amber grabbed her broom her left hand and flew towards the two seekers leaving a confused Goyle who was still working out what was happening.

With great speed and weaving through the other players Amber caught up to the Seekers just as Herbert's hand outstretched towards the Golden Snitch. Draco however decided to resort to pushing against Herbert trying to send him off balance. The bludger behind them gathered speed towards Herbert's head and Amber made a split second decision.

She dived off her broom effectively punching the bludger with her left hand veering it off course just as Herbert wrapped his hand around the snitch. Amber fell to the ground with a thud pain shot through her body her left hand now successfully also broken as well as her beater arm.

"HUFFLEPUFF WINS!" The announcement sent the whole school into meltdown into screaming, cheering and clapping loudly.

Anthony dismounted and crouched down to Amber's side "That was… impressive." He grinned. "Just a little hint… keep a spare bat tied to your broom next time yeah?"

Amber rolled her eyes taking in a deep breath trying to sit up from the ground and wincing realizing she may have also snapped a rib.

"Easy Tiger." Anthony smiled down at her while he rested his hand on her shoulders keeping her lying on the ground.

"MISS GREYLOCK, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED!" Madam Hook shouted walking towards the pair.

The rest of the team came down from the air to gather around her.

"What were you thinking punching the bludger like that, I'll be surprised if you haven't broken most of your bones. Madame Promfery will have a tough job on her hands tonight" She huffed.

"Well what else was she supposed to use… her thick head?" Anthony replied trying not to grin.

Amber gave him a foul look which made him chuckle.

"This is not the time for jokes Mr Rickett. I want you to take Miss Greylock to the infirmary and you too Mr Smith" She said sternly to the boys.

The team remained quiet as Madame Hooch walked away. "We won! We did it" Herbert cheered happily.

"Well done everyone our hard work has paid off, everyone played exceptional. " Zac said grinning towards the team and clapped. "Let's celebrate tomorrow night when Amber can join us." And everyone agreed.

* * *

Amber lay on her back in the quiet infirmary she had fallen asleep soon after she arrived and was happy to see a few cards and flowers next to her bed from the friends who had come to visit her. The wind was still howling outside and she was happy she didn't have to endure it anymore. Safe and warm in her bed.

 _Maybe too warm_ she thought and she kicked her covers off. Both arms were in slings and her left hands injuries were far worse than her right. Her left hand, wrist, shoulder and rib cage were shattered from the impact of hitting the bludger with her bare knuckles. Madame Promfery said she may have had worse injuries if she had of punched a moving car instead, which Amber thought was highly unlikely. Her right side had been bandaged up with a thick cast from her elbow. The skeletal grow Madame Promfery had given her had left a foul sickly taste in her mouth not to mention the pain she was going through trying to heal her broken body.

Footsteps near made Amber suddenly go ridged as these footsteps sounded like heels clicking on the tiles.

 _Oh nooo, please don't be who I think It_ is Amber thought shuddering closing her eyes tightly.

"My poor little sweet pet." came a falsely sweet voice. Amber's eyes flew open to see Umbridge smiling down at her.

Umbridge placed her hand on Amber's face slowly stroking her cheek. "Tsk, Look at you all ruffed up." Her hand moved down to her chin cupping it. "I thought I would pay my favorite pet a visit." She leaned closer.

Amber held her jaw tight feeling her body tensing and growing hot with anger. Umbridge's hand moved down to her collar bone resting for a moment on the bare skin. "Oh dear your heating up I must be making you flustered." she giggled.

"Ouch!" Umbridge said pulling her hand away from Amber's neck like she had been stung by a red hot needle.

"Professor." Amber croaked clearing her throat "I wish for you to refrain yourself from touching me as it is not welcomed."

Umbridge's face went through many emotions and ultimately looking like she had just been slapped in the face her features soon turned to anger as she drew out her wand.

"Unwelcomed? How dare you?!, you have no right. I am the High Inquisitor!" Umbridge flustered and pointed her wand at Amber's chest "Silenco." The spell flew towards her effectively gluing her mouth shut.

Amber's eyes widened with shock and she shook her head vigorously. Umbridge advanced to her again grabbing her waist ready pulling her towards her. Amber twisted on the bed and planted a firm foot into the witches stomach pushing Umbridge off her, she cried out in pain and bent over winded.

 _Run! Get away_ was all Amber could think to herself over and over again. Amber slid off her bed stumbling to find her balance and trying to manage her upper body in their bandages. Just as she reached the door a dreaded voice sounded behind her shouting the spell "Petrificus Totalus" Amber's body went stiff and toppled to the ground landing hard on her face.

Umbridge walked up to her flipping her on her back and looking down at her smugly. Amber blinked rapidly trying to clear her vision as it was starting to become blurry.

"You see Miss Greylock, nobody and I mean nobody! ever denies me of what I want." She spat.

Amber struggled to keep her eyes open as she felt her body being dragged back into the room, the warm blood began dripping down her face slowly from her broken nose. Umbridge dropped her legs and the landed on the ground with a thud and looked down at her with her ugly toad face.

"I do like my pets… rather broken in." giggled Umbridge and she slashed her wand violently through the air "Crucio."

Amber's entire body exploded in pain, she shook violently feeling her body's bones break into a million pieces." The thrashing cause her night dress to fall to her waist exposing her breasts to the witch.

Umbridge eyed her hungrily "Ah that's better." She said stopping the spell as she moved closer to lean over her. Umbridges eyes suddenly widened.

"But what's this?!" She screeched pointing her wand at Amber's chest. Umbridge came kneeled beside her to closer to inspect the tattoo between Amber's breasts. Umbridge's outstretched wand arm began to shake and her breathing increased as she continued to stare at the tattoo.

They locked eyes. Umbridge had beads of sweat forming on her forehead, her eyes flickered from the tattoo back to Amber's eyes and then to the thick red veins starting to appear from under her skin.

Suddenly Umbridge stood up and removed the spells on Amber then promptly fled the infirmary, leaving Amber on the cold hard ground.

Amber gasped feeling her eyes suddenly well up with tears, she squirmed on the ground trying to stand up without the use of her arms, she finally managed stand making her way back to her bed and falling face first into her pillow and or the first time in what felt like a century Amber left herself cry until she fell asleep.

* * *

Amber opened her eyes, which were sore and puffy from her crying last night, she shifted slightly in bed finding her movements were not as painful. Blinking she turned to her side to find a stern looking Professor Snape sitting next to her bed.

"Professor Snape?" Amber croaked feeling unsure.

Professor Snape leaned forward on his chair speaking quietly he asked "How are you feeling?"

"Better... Ahh.. Professor Snape if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"I have been on guard since you were found in a…" he hesitated. "Unfortunate state yesterday evening by Madame Promfery."

Amber swallowed thickly and stared at her Professor Blankly.

 _Umbridge!_ Amber thought shutting her eyes.

"Miss Greylock, If would please be so kind as to tell me who did this you?" His voice lowered.

"I…. I…. "Amber hesitated.

 _She knows! She knows! If I report her she could report me!_

"I did not see their face" Amber lied keeping her eyes shut so they wouldn't betray her.

Professor Snape continued to look at Amber intently and then nodded and leaned back in his chair watching her carefully.

Amber felt a familiar prodding of her mind and effectively put her guards up to protect her thoughts. Madame Promfery entered the room "Good to see your awake, I was able to heal your nose however you may have to wear a sling and cast a while longer." she told her.

Professor Snape got up to leave. He spoke softly again to her "The mandrakes are ready to be harvested, perhaps this evening if you feel up to it we can continue the elixirs." Amber nodded in agreement and Professor Snape twisted on the spot walking out of the infirmary with his cape swishing behind him.

* * *

Another start to the week and Amber was pleased to finally be out of the infirmary wearing only the cast on her right elbow and a sling on her left. She was sitting next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table today as she didn't have to talk much and just couldn't be bothered with the questions of why she was in the infirmary so long. She spotted Hermione waving at her from the Gryffindor table and Amber returned a weak smile at her. Luna occasional looked up to comment on what she was reading in her magazine.

Amber pushed her food around her plate with her fork, she didn't feel like eating, she could feel eyes burning into her like she was on show wising her could just run out of the castle and never look back. Amber sighed deeply remember her first period was double Umbridge she gripped her fork tightly feeling a dull throb in her elbow.

Luna placed her hand on her making Amber jump and yank her hand away. Luna didn't notice and simply smiled "Deep in thought today Amber? Must be the Nargles" She hummed and went back to her magazine.

The bell rang and the students made their way to their classes. Amber walked slowly to Defense of the Dark Arts, she stopped walking and stood still down the corridor watching her classmates walk through the door. Still standing in the same spot feeling utter dread she took a deep breath and turned around walking the opposite direction away from the classroom. Feeling dejected Amber made her way back down the staircases, the Castle was quiet with everyone attending class and the occasional whisper from the portraits.

Amber spotted Peeves the Poltergeist placing water buckets on door frames for the unsuspecting students who next walk through the door and she quickly ran down the last staircase to avoid being caught.

Once out of the Castle Amber instantly felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders, though still feeling terrible this was an improvement. She walked slowly in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

 _What am I to do, Umbridge of all people knows what I am. How long until she uses this information against me. A memory came to the forefront of her brain as she remembered siting next to the fireplace with her father siting in the opposite arm chair._

 _"You must remember Amber." He spoke softly to her "That your kind are not accepted in the Wizarding World as they will fear what they will never understand." He sighed sadly. "These elixirs will help keep your abilities and true identity hidden." He said handing her three small tubes of glowing orange liquid._

 _Her memories shifted to her standing in her bedroom facing the mirror and looking at her tattoo in the reflection, she felt ashamed of it. The tattoo was glowing slightly and the veins on her skin where red spread across her body like a network of webs all connecting to her tattoo. Amber uncorked the vial and drank the orange contents. She watched her reflection sadly and saw the tattoo stop glowing and her veins begin to slowly fade._

 _HOOT!_

Amber torn from her memories jumped ten feet and looked up to see a brawny owl peering down at her from the branch above. Amber glanced around to see a dense forest surrounding her, she felt weak and her legs ached.

 _How long have I been out her walking for jeez._

A rustle bend her made her spin around scrambling for her wand, she walked backwards with her wand outstretched. Catching her heel on a tree root she toppled over landing hard on her back.

"Ooof"

A sound of footsteps made her eyes perk up as he sat up quickly glancing around her. The footsteps became louder.

 _Or hoofs…?_ Amber asked herself.

"Hello young fowl." A deep masculine voice met her eyes and she look up to see a strong and handsome centaur looking down at her. His long blonde hair fell gracefully around his shoulders.

"Hello" Replied Amber standing up.

 _Phew just a centaur._

"Young Fowls have never come this deep into the forest." The centaur stated looking at her curiously tilting his head slightly.

"I…errr I got lost." Amber replied hanging her head shamefully.

"My name is Rehgar." He stated and looked towards the sky

"I'm Amber." she replied and also looked up to the sky where Rehgar was staring.

"Mars is bright tonight."

"And so is Venus." Amber replied. Having studied the planets and stars movements with her father when she was a child.

 _Its night already!? I must of been walking for hours..._

Rehgar looked down an Amber and smiled. "Come along now young one I will escort you back to the Castle." He started walking past her.

"I don't mind just staying here." Rehgar turned around and stared at her intently.

"Mars is bright tonight." He stated again and continued walking.

"Hmm" Amber hummed in agreement realizing that staying her wasn't a option as she didn't want to anger the Centaur. She started walking fast to catch up with Rehgar. They continued to walk silently through the dense forest surroundings and only stopping occasionally so Rehgar could view the stars.

"You are injured." He looked down at Amber's cast and bandages as if noticing them for the first time. "Why have you not self healed?" He queried.

"It's been a long time since I have been in the presence of your kind." Rehgar looked at her thoughtfully "I have never met one who uses a wand though...curious." He tilted his head again then looked up at the heavens.

"The centaurs welcome you to our camp anytime you wish to visit the forest again. Our truce between your kind and ours remains strong." He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Mars is..."

"Bright tonight." Amber said cutting him off mid sentence and Rehgar nodded.

They stood at the edge of the forest viewing the Castle ahead. "I bid you farewell young one it was a honor to meet you." said Rehgar as he bowed down and walked back into the forest.

Amber pushed the doors of the castle quietly entering the hall way. Her hope of seeing no one quickly diminished upon seeing a very serious looking Professor Snape waiting at the foot of the stairs. Amber gulped as he walked smoothly towards her.

"Do you have any idea how long you have been missing?" He said in a thickly in a low voice as Amber looked intently at her shoes.

"Your actions are unacceptable Miss Greylock, all teachers have informed me you have been absent from their classes today. I would give you a more than a months detention with Filch for your behavior, however after the most recent events..." He hesitated and continued. "You are to assist me every evening in the potions lab to restock infirmary supplies."

Amber still was looking down at her shoes and nodded.

"I took the liberty of completing the elixirs , collect them tomorrow evening." He eyed her suspiciously "You may go now."

Professor Snape watched her leave until she was out of sight.

* * *

The next day that followed Amber made her way to the great hall avoiding eye contact with everyone, this morning she sat on the Slytherin table as she knew they were the least likely to speak to her at all. She nibbled on her toast feeling still uneasy in the great hall with so many people around her. Tonight would be she would be able to collect first of the elixir's, which she was glad as she was feeling constantly warm for the last week and didn't know how long she could keep her hot flushes and red swollen veins from her fellow peers. Amber suddenly felt a someone sit down next to her she looked up to see a worried looking Pansy Parkinson looking towards her. Pansy appeared disheveled looking tiered with dark circles around the base of her eyes, she shifted uncomfortably in the seat next her and lent forward to whisper in her ear.

"We need to talk in private." Her voice shook as she whispered coarsely. "Meet me in the owlery at lunch." Amber nodded slightly returning to her toast feeling the awful sensation of being watched again.

The class bell rang and Amber picked up her books to walk to her first class Transfiguration. "Hey" a voice sounded behind her, Amber turned around to see a concerned looking Hermione following her.

"I didn't see you in any classes yesterday are you alright? , Umbridge hasn't done anything to you has she? She asked for you yesterday morning when you didn't show up to class. Her face was so odd as if she was almost fearful. How are your Quidditch wounds? That was a really great game and you played so well. It was so scary to see you fall to the ground after punching the bludger. You were in the infirmary for a long time. I came to visit you often but Professor Snape wouldn't let me enter. Why was Professor Snape there? Hermione finally stopped talking waiting for Amber to speak.

Amber unsure of what to say from being bombarded of questions she wished to avoid answering simply shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

"Wait, you can talk to me." said Hermione as she jogged towards her to catch up.

"I rather not" replied Amber feeling guilty at the hurt look across Hermione's face.

"Okay, well I just wanted to let you know that we are having our first Dumbledore's Army session tonight" She whispered.

"I can't I have dentition with Professor Snape." Amber replied as she walked into the classroom and siting down at the back. Hermione bounced on her feet staring at the seat beside Amber hesitating. "Are you going to sit down?" Amber questioned her and Hermione gave her a small smile and quickly sat down next to her. Harry and Ron soon entered the classroom and Ron's face brightened when he saw her. He practically bounded up to her "That was AMAZZZZING" and Harry nodded in agreement. "Punching that bludger and seeing the look on Draco's face when Hufflepuff won was priceless" He said excitedly with his face reddening.

"Please find your seats" Professor Mcgonagall spoke to the class while eyeing Ron with one eyebrow arched. He gave her another big grin and quickly made his way to his seat next to Harry.

Classes that morning went slowly and Hermione sat next to her in all of them, she didn't ask Amber anymore questions thank goodness. The lunch bell rang and Amber lied her Hermione that she needed to go speak with Professor Snape and made her way to the Owlery.


	6. Elixir Rescue

Heavy doors of the owlery creaked open, Amber entered the dark and musty interior of the owlery. She brushed the snow that lay on her shoulders off her school robes. Ever since Hufflepuff played Slytherin in Quidditch the snow had continued to fall. Unfortunately it wasn't thick enough yet to stop the ground from turning to cold slush. The owls hooted quietly to each other and an occasional rustle of feathers echoed in the tower. Amber cast a small heating charm over herself, her magic's strength was still weak since her cast had not be removed from her wand arm yet. A wooden creak sounded above her and Amber glanced up to see Pansy siting on one of the beams watching her intently.

They looked at each other for a moment longer waiting to see who will break the silence first.

"I don't know what you did to make Umbridge go more mental than she was already… and I'm not sure I want to know." Pansy whispered nervously, occasionally looking around at the sleeping owls on the beams above.

Amber shifted slightly on her feet before moving to lean against a beam and Pansy's eyes followed her every move.

"I've come to warn you and since you have Slytherin blood, well all of the houses blood, but Slytherin none the less."

"Is this really because I recused you from undressing me in Umbridge's office?" Amber asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes that too." Pansy began to climb down off the beam she was sitting on. She flipped on her stomach and dropped down landing on her feet easily.

"I'm afraid of what Umbridge has ordered me to do." Pansy said as she shook off the fallen feathers from the owls above. She turned around to face Amber, her complexion was still as pale as it was at breakfast time.

"Pansy could you write to your parents, they – "

"NO!" Pansy shrieked cutting her off and some of the owls hooted angrily above about being rudely woken from their slumber.

"No I can't! My father works at the Ministry I can't risk Umbridge going to the Minster of Magic and what if… what if…" Pansy spoke fast and her voice started to break, she began nervously biting on her thumb nail staring into space with a tormented look on her face.

"What if what? Pansy?" Amber asked gently.

"Umbridge ordered me to follow and keep tabs on you." Pansy said ignoring Amber's question. She continued to stare into nothing.

"I refused." She whispered hoarsely. "I'm afraid she will put me under the Imperius Curse… I needed to warn you." Pansy turned to face Amber as her eyes began to well up.

Before Amber could speak Pansy ran past her pushing the owlery doors open. She hesitated at the door and turned her head towards glanced at her again before exiting the tower. Amber could of sworn Pansy whispered "I'm sorry." But she couldn't be sure.

The open owlery door let the cold breeze in and the owls started hooting angrily again as Amber closed it behind her making her way back to the castle.

 _I really should to speak to Dumbledore… but I don't want to worry him or have him be the cause of Umbridge's wrath. Already the daily profit had been slandering Dumbledore about being a daft old fool and Harry being a liar stating the Dark Lords return. As if Dumbledore needs more on his plate without my issues weighing him down too. Now Umbridge wants to keep tabs on me? But why! And why did my tattoo make her -_

"Hi yer Amber, Ts a bit cold and miserably to be out on a stroll isn't it?" Hagrid chuckled as he walked towards her, effectively breaking her thought process.

"Hello Hagrid, I hope Gruffy is being good?" Amber asked as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Ah yer, he's a energetic type that's fo' sure, he's fittin in well with Fang like two pea's in a pod they are. Come an' see him at my hut on the weekend, I know he's been missin' you." Hagrid said beaming at her.

"Thank you Hagrid, I would love too! I better get back to class before I'm late." Amber said hearing the lunch bell ring and feeling the dread of being late to Professor Snape's class as she was already on skating thin ice with him.

* * *

Amber entered the potions class a couple of minutes late, having run all the way back from the castle grounds and being intercepted by Peeves throwing a water balloon which hit her squarely in the back of the head. A number of obscene words fell from her mouth as the portraits around her gave her a look of disapproval. Amber sat quickly at the back of the classroom next to Harry who gave her a warm smile. Amber expected another detention or points off a house but Professor Snape simply ignored her late appearance and continued to write on the blackboard.

"Bloody hell, you gotta tell me your secret, Snape would have had my balls for potions ingredients for coming in late." Ron whispered in her ear leaning over his desk behind her and Harry chuckled softly.

Professor Snapes smooth voice flowed over the classroom "In pairs today we will be brewing Potion of WideEye. Can anyone tell me what the purpose of this potion is and it's benefits?"

Hermione shot her hand up instantly while the rest of the class looked confused.

Professor Snape ignored her hand and looked around the room. "Anyone? How disappointing. What about you Longbottom?"

Neville looked like he was about to projectile vomit being put on the spot. "I errr… I… It's… Ahhh… to err...stay awake."

"Yes, as the title was quite self-explanatory." Professor Snape drawled.

"Granger."

Hermione dropped her hand as she had been holding it up the entire time, she sat forward on her chair eagerly "It helps wake up drugged or unconscious people." She said proudly.

"And what are the side effects." he said looking around the room again.

Hermione's hand shot up again and she was almost standing in excitement.

"Miss Parkinson?" Professor Snape said ignoring Hermione again.

Pansy looked up nervously from her desk and went to speak and nothing came out. Professor Snape arched an eyebrow. "I feel sick sir." Pansy answered finally.

"Malfoy take Miss Parkinson to the infirmary."

Hermione started speaking "The side effects are if you take too much you become addicted to it as it keeps you awake to get more work done the more you have the less capable you are of sleep. Which in turn can eventually kill you due from lack of sleep."

As Pansy got up from her desk she walked out of the classroom keeping her eyes firming locked with Amber's, her eyes were laced with fear. Harry was the only one who noticed the exchange and tapped her hand with the feather part of his quill.

Professor Snape spoke loudly making Neville jump "Miss Granger I don't remember asking for you to answer, ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn."

Hermione looked shocked but soon returned to reading her potions book. "Greasy git." Said Ron under his breath behind her.

Potions moved along with no further points deducted in the class. Ron partnered with Hermione, which Amber was secretly happy about, as she didn't need Hermione asking her about how her lunch break was. Harry teamed up with Amber and they were the first to make the potion before the end of the lesson much to Hermione's disappointment as Ron kept slowing her down. The last lesson of the day was Herbology and the students made their way down through the slushy snow to the Greenhouses on the castle grounds.

* * *

Professor Sprout gave them all a task of planting the offspring of the Mandrakes that were recently harvested. Harry partnered with Amber again and it was rather mundane work but there were so many plants to do so it kept everyone busy. Amber held the pot steady as filing the pot with soil and planting was a hard task to complete in a elbow cast. Harry kept having to clean his glasses off the soil that the baby offspring kept spraying around while putting up a fight as they were being planted. The baby Mandrakes didn't screech as loudly as their adult counterparts but they still produced an ear splitting whine, which thankfully was muffled out by the ear muffs everyone wore.

Onto their eight baby Mandrake plant, Harry was starting to look quite fatigued and he had to remove his gloves as the previous Mandrake was quite aggressive and tried to eat this way to freedom through Harry's gloves. It amused Professor Sprout greatly as she watched Harry struggle and eventually give up his already half chewed glove to the Mandrake who gladly accepted as if it was a peace offering. Harry gently panted the soil around the eighth Mandrake when Amber noticed a strange wound on the back of Harry's hand, it was not completely healed and still looked red and angry like it was reopened several times before it could have a chance to heal.

"Harry?" Harry looked up from the Mandrake. "What's that scar on the back of your hand?"

Harry instantly hid his hand behind his back as if he was in serious trouble. "It's nothing." Harry replied looking sheepish.

"It doesn't look like nothing, its looks really painful." Amber whispered as she didn't want to draw attention from the rest of the class.

"It's not too bad." Harry said and he brought his hand back around to look at it himself. Amber lent in closer to inspect the wound which she could now see was it words writing in crude handwriting. Amber gasped. "I must not tell lies." She stared at Harry's hand in shock. "Umbridge!" Amber hissed in a low whisper as she closed her fists tightly feeling pain erupt through her elbow. Suddenly the Mandrakes simultaneously started crying in a high pitched scream. Everyone in the room clapped their hands on the ear muffs in attempt to block out the horrific noise.

"OUT! EVERYONE OUT!" Professor Sprout shouted over the screeching and the students quickly ran out the door. The students once out of the greenhouse tore off their ear muffs, everyone was breathing heavily then began whispering to their friends.

Professor Sprout was the last to come out after trying to settle the Mandrakes down with calming charms. She was looking slightly winded as she exited the greenhouse.

"Class dismissed, it will take all night for the baby Mandrakes to calm down completely. Amazing, I have never seen them to do that before." She puffed removing her ear muffs and whipping her sweaty face with a small towel.

The class excitedly made their way back to the castle, Amber walked with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Sweet, finished early! You guys want to go play some wizard chess." Ron said cheerfully.

"Sounds good, would you guys like to come to my room instead it will be quieter there?" Amber said and Ron stumbled on his feet in excitement.

After a few games of wizarding chess and Ron successfully beating everyone and then boasting about it which resulted in his nose growing ten centimeters from Hermione's spell. They all laughed at Ron's shocked expression when he ran to the mirror to view his own reflection. Hermione let him suffer for several minutes more before reversing the spell. Ron, Harry and herself sat around the Ravenclaw decorated fireplace in Amber's room enjoying the warmth. They all enjoyed her room immensely and especially Hermione as Amber had begun to fill the Hufflepuff wall with books she had been collecting. Hermione was standing near the bookshelf occasionally pulling a book down to view it. Ron had brought along a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to share and was happily munching away at them.

"How can you eat so many in a row without getting a disgusting one Ron?" Amber asked. Ron smiled at her with two cheeks full of beans and swallowed them in one gulp.

"Oh it's easy, just eat the brightly colored ones and you'll be fine." He said picking up a fluro blue bean and popping it into his mouth. "Blue berry ice." He said grinning.

"I remember when your strategy fell through after you ate a brightly colored green one which turned out to be vomit." Hermione said laughing from her seat where she had settled down to read a book.

"Ugh don't remind me." Said Ron "Try one Amber, see what you get." He said passing her the box.

Amber took the box apprehensively and reached in picking out a dark brown co loured bean. "Any idea what flavor this could be?" Amber asked.

"Hopefully it's not shit… you have a small chance of getting it and I have heard it's defiantly a flavor." Said Harry looking disgusted and Ron started laughing.

"Fantastic." Amber said sarcastically and Harry grinned. Amber inspected the bean more closely and took a little sniff of it. "Taste only, nice try." Ron said still laughing. Amber gave him an annoyed look and popped the bean in her mouth and started chewing.

Ron sat up instantly and watched to see what her reaction would be. "Baked beans." Amber said feeling relieved and Ron gave her a high five.

"Hermione it's you turn." Amber said after standing up and walking towards Hermione on the arm chair. Hermione looked up from her book and pouted at her "Fine." She said as she dipped her hand into the box. After a couple of minutes of choosing a bean then throwing it back for another, Hermione settled on a bright yellow one. "Ron this is your theory put to the test again." She said giving Ron a serious look before she popped the bean in her mouth and Ron gave her a big grin.

Instantly Hermione's face screwed up and she spat the half chewed bean into her hands "UGH, YUCK! Rotten Egg!"

Ron, Amber and Harry howled in laughter as the clutched their stomachs in pain and Hermione gave them all a filthy look before whipping her hands and going back to her book.

"Ahh Sorry Hermione, but that was just priceless." Amber said and Hermione ignored her.

After the laughter died down and Ron went back to eating his own way through the box, occasionally spitting a few beans out of his mouth before continuing. Harry was subconsciously rubbing the back of his scarred hand. He looked up to see Amber watching him curiously.

"Umbridge made me write I must not tell lies with a cursed quill after I told her Lord Voldemort had returned on the first day of school. Then again I lost my cool with her the day that you skipped class, she said some nasty things about how she thinks you're a half breed." Harry said quietly and Ron and Hermione looked up at her.

"She thinks I'm a half breed?" Amber said feeling confused. "A half-breed of what?"

Hermione closed her book loudly making Ron spill the rest of the beans down his front. "Sorry Ron." She said looking apologetically towards him before turning to Amber "She said you were a blood traitor and a half breed when she realized you were not coming to class."

"Yer' she's seriously lost the plot Amber and when Harry stood up for you she went ballistic and gave him another month's detention." Ron said looking upset.

"You guys don't think I'm those things do you?" Amber asked them feeling nervous.

"No, of course not and even if you were half magical creature we wouldn't care." Hermione said with a warm smile.

Amber returned her smile "Thank guys, I'm not a half magical creature though."

 _At least I think I'm not?_ Amber thought to herself feeling slightly queasy.

"Creature or not, you are still our friend." Said Harry and Amber felt that hole in her chest fill up slightly for the first time since losing her father.

* * *

Night began to fall around the castle and Harry and Amber said goodnight to Ron and Hermione who were heading to a DA Practice and made their way to their detentions. Amber thanked Harry for standing up for her and gave him a hug before he walked away to Umbridge's classroom and Amber took the stairs to Professor Snape's private potions room. Upon entering the room, the sweet aroma of citrus assaulted her senses and Professor Snape was stirring the cauldron in the middle of the room.

"Potion of sleepless draught." Amber said as she walked towards the ingredients station next to Professor Snape.

"Correct." Snape stated as he handed her the chopping knife. After an hour of intense brewing they completed four trays containing twenty vials each for the infirmary. No more words were exchanged over the brewing period, which gave some comfort to Amber. Potions had always been a therapeutic outlet for her and she was quite happy her detention was potions. After they bottled the spare ingredients and Professor Snape brought a box down from the shelf.

"As requested, your elixirs." Professor Snape said smoothly, he looked at her with his dark orbs. "I hope they will be satisfying. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Professor Snape." Amber said giving him a warm smile as she collected the box and Professor Snape waved his wand charming the box to be as light as a feather. "Thank you again." Amber said before leaving the room.

* * *

Making it back to her room finally, Amber felt exhausted it had been a long day. She placed the box carefully on her bed and unhooked the lever of the box opening the lid. Inside were the elixirs looking exactly as she remembered them bright orange. Amber reached in a grabbed a vial, examining it in her hands before laying it on the bed next to the box. She began removing her school robes and wearing only her underwear she walked over to face the mirror. Upon seeing her refection she gasped loudly. Not only was every vein in her body red and standing out but her skin color around her tattoo was looked almost like a black liquid. It seemed to be spreading across her chest and down her stomach. As if the tattoo in her chest was poisoning her from the inside.

Amber leaped to the vial resting on the bed uncorking it and swallowing the contents in one gulp.

 _I feel I feel… NOTHING! I need more! MORE!_ She frantically thought to herself while reaching in the box and ripping another cork off a vial and drinking the liquid.

 _NOTHING._

This time she grabbed five and one after the other quickly uncorking and drinking without spilling a drop. She ran up to the mirror closely inspecting her tattoo which was still glowing eerily in the reflection. There was no change to her bodies coloring other than the dark liquid appeared to be moving very slowly outwards to the rest of her body.

 _What do I do, the potion always has worked!_ Amber could feel the tears build up behind her eyes as she shut them tightly.

Determinedly Amber turned to walk towards her bedside draw. Ripping it open to dress in black jeans and a hoodie. She grabbed her wand from her robes on the floor and placed it in the back of her jeans pocket, then shoved on her winter boots from the wardrobe. Amber quietly excited her room and made her way down to the one place where she could finally get some answers. The Forbidden Forest.


End file.
